Unexpected Turns
by Calypphire
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort has been defeated at last. Yet Harry is to face another challenge. One he wasn't prepared, let alone expecting. Contains Slash & MPreg, please be warned that mentions of Rape is contained. DMHPSS. Please read and review. Complet
1. Denying

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Summary: The war is over, Voldemort has been defeated at last. Yet Harry is to face yet another challenge. One he wasn't even prepared, let alone expecting, contains _**Slash and Male Pregnancy**_.

Please note that Dumbledore is alive and kicking, as is Sirius Black.

This story was inspired by Molvanian Queen-In-Exile.

* * *

Chapter One

Denying

"I refuse!" Snape said straight out, "I am not having Potter staying with me!"

"The boy has nowhere else to go," said Dumbledore.

"He has Black!"

"Sirius is, at the moment, unable to give Harry suitable accommodations of the sort," said Dumbledore, "Not until the Ministry finally clears Sirius of all the wrongful accusations placed against him and finds a home."

"Then what of the Weasleys?" Severus questioned.

"The Weasleys need time away from England, spending time with the new addition to their family," Dumbledore explained, "And Harry was unable to go with them, for reasons they not yet know."

"I am still saying no!"

"So, you're going to cast young man out to the cold, without a shred of decency?" Dumbledore simply asked, placing his fingertips together and leaning back in his chair as he looked at Severus with his pale blue eyes with a knowing expression.

Severus gave a silent growl, knowing full well that he wasn't that sort of a person.

"Alright!" he said through gritted teeth, "Potter can stay with me!"

Dumbledore gave a smile. "I knew I could count on you, Severus."

Not surprising, Harry Potter did not at all like the idea.

"But why can't I stay with Remus?" Harry cried. He knew the situation with Sirius prevented him from living with his godfather.

"Remus is currently unavailable right now," Dumbledore answered the almost seventeen-year-old.

Harry was steamed, but what could he do?

"Professor Snape wishes to see you in his office sometime around five o'clock," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.



_Knock, knock, knock!_

The door opened.

"Draco," said Snape, a little surprised to see him, "What can I do for you?" he asked, allowing the young wizard into his office.

"If it's not a problem, is it okay if I stay with you for the summer?" Draco asked, as he entered and closed the door.

Snape looked at him with his dark eyes. "It is no trouble, Draco; you are, after all, my Godson."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said. "It's just that ..." he paused for a moment "I'm not really all that ready to be well … alone right now."

"I understand, Draco," said Snape, understandingly, "It must be quite hard for you."

"Not like I wasn't expecting it, actually," Draco admitted, he still sounded rather withdrawn about it.

"I will let you know, however, that Mr Potter will also be staying with me at the Manor," Snape explained, which made Draco give a surprised look upon his pale face.

"Har … er … I mean … Potter, sir?" he said.

Snape's brow crinkled a little at this, but decided to ignore it.

"Professor Dumbledore believes that it is best for Potter to not be alone, for whatever reasons, I'm not sure of," Snape continued to explain.

"Couldn't he have stayed with the Weasleys?" Draco quickly asked.

"For some unknown reason, no, he couldn't, even if they were going out of the country for a while," said Snape.

"But why does he have to stay at the Manor too? Isn't there anyone else who could take him?"

Snape frowned again at the reaction the seventeen-year-old wizard.

"Draco, is there …?"

But it was interrupted by a set of knockings on the door. Snape went over and opened the door for the second time to find Harry standing there.

"Potter," he said with the usual quiet tone of distaste.

"Er … am I interrupting anything?" Harry asked hesitantly, seeing Draco inside the office, "'Cause I can come back if …"

"No, Potter, I did wish to see you and so you should come in," said Snape, stepping aside.

"Okay," said Harry, slowly taking the steps forward until he was fully in the office.

"Should I be here, sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco, I believe you should," Snape answered, closing the door.

Draco and Harry glanced at each other briefly, neither unsure of what to actually say.

"Potter, Draco knows of you staying with us at my home," Snape out and said.

"What? Malfoy's staying too?" Harry said, just as surprised at Draco was when he found out.

"Draco is my Godson, Potter, he is always welcome in my home," Snape told Harry, "Since you are both to be guests in my home, you will do well as to not try and kill each other, but if you do find that you cannot keep the urge down, try not to make too much of a mess of things."

"We won't," Harry spoke up, "Make a mess of things."

"Be sure that you don't," said Snape, he reached the front of his desk, "You two may go, just make sure that you're waiting in the Entrance Hall at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, sharp."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Draco replied in unison.

The two walked out of Snape's office, Harry being the first to step out through the door, with Draco close behind.

"So why aren't you with your redheaded little friends?" Draco straight out asked when they were out of earshot from Snape's office.

"It's complicated," said Harry, with a streak of scarlet in his cheeks, "Can you just leave it."

But Draco went and stepped in front of Harry, facing the dark haired boy, causing them both to stop.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy," Harry said, trying to sound annoyed, but he was having difficulties doing so.

"What's happened to you, Potter?" Draco quietly demanded, "You weren't like this back when …" he went to brush the back of his right fingers upon Harry's cheek, only to have it pushed away abruptly by Harry.

"No, Malfoy," Harry said firmly, he was desperate to get away, "Please, I can't talk about it! Not now."

With that, Harry was able to push past Draco and head towards the Entrance Hall. Draco watched him leaving, standing stunned. What happened? Before they were admitting to things they thought weren't possible, but now …

Draco understood that Harry's friends don't know about them. Even though Draco had been on the Light side way before the war had began, he knew that neither one of Harry's friends would accept him. Was that why Harry …?

Draco shook his head. Maybe over the summer they could try and patch things together and work out what went wrong.



"Sorry that you couldn't come to France with us," said Ron to Harry sympathetically.

"It's okay," said Harry, "You should spend time with your family. I mean, you have your first nephew to dote on."

"But you are family, Harry," said Ron, placing a folded towel into his trunk, "I mean, you haven't at all given a reason why you aren't even going to come."

"It's complicated Ron," said Harry.

"No it isn't," said Ron.

"Yeah, it is … I'd rather not get into it, please."

Ron saw the plea in Harry's face for the subject to be changed to something else.

"So, you're going to be staying at Snape's?" he went out and said.

With a sigh, Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Why'd you agree to it?" Ron asked, with a puzzled look on his face, "He hates you, not to mention that you also have Malfoy around."

Harry saw the pure dislike in his friend's eyes when Malfoy was mentioned.

"I'll manage," said Harry, "Beside, Sirius will have everything cleared up in no time and he is looking for a good home as we speak."

"Too bad he hasn't found it all ready," said Ron, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah," said Harry, actually sounding a little disheartened out of the fact that Sirius hasn't found anything yet. Perhaps it would have made things just that little bit simpler … well; he had to hope it would.

"Taking a break from packing?" asked the voice of none other than Hermione Granger.

The young men both looked at Hermione who had entered their dorm.

"Just a little one," said Ron, shrugging, "Not like we're in a hurry to leave."

Hermione sat next to Harry on Harry's bed.

"So what're you doing for the summer, Harry?" she asked him.

Once again Harry had to tell that he was to spend it with Snape and Draco at Snape's home.

"I reckon that Harry needs to watch his back," said Ron.

Hermione gave a slight frown at this. "Professor Snape and Malfoy are on our side, Ron," she said.

"So?" said Ron, seeming to not see the point of what Hermione was saying.

Hermione shook her head and gave up on him all together and turned to Harry.

"Look, you'll be fine," she assured him.

Harry gave a tight smile of appreciation. "Thanks, Hermione."



Harry and Draco were the only ones standing at the Entrance Hall with their belongings all packed and with them. Neither one spoke a word to each other, but they could feel the others awkwardness.

"I see that you are both ready," said the voice that broke the silence.

Professor Snape had arrived, causing both to stand up, as they were sitting on their trunks.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

Snape pulled out his wand and with a quick flick of the tip, the boys' belongings disappeared.

"They will be at the Manor, waiting in the rooms of which you would be staying in," he explained, seeing Harry's slightly confused look. "Now, follow me."

Harry and Draco followed the Professor out of the castle and, in silence, continued to follow him right out of the castle grounds and into Hogsmeade Village, where Snape pulled out a Portkey in the shape of a handtowel.

"Take hold," he instructed them.

Both Harry and Draco took a section of the handtowel and within seconds they were seeing the blurs of Hogsmeade and then they changed to different scenery all together. Harry stared at the place he was to be staying at.

Standing before him was a white building; Harry was half expecting it to be black. The windows were arched and some of them, especially on the top floors were narrow and long. The grass was well manicured and, to surprise Harry even more, he saw, even from the distance, that there were flowerbeds closer to the Manor.

"Are you coming?" Snape then asked, snapping Harry out of his stare and seeing that Snape and Draco had already made it to the golden gate.

Harry quickly moved forward, but stayed back, he didn't think it was right to actually walk with these two Slytherins, even if he was Snape's guest, he knew that Snape still hated him. Well, that's what Harry thinks anyway.

Seeing the inside was just a surprise to Harry, everything appeared to be so … grand.

"Wow!" he whispered, seeing the marble patterned floor and the stairs with highly vanished wooden railings and doorways to different areas of the Manor on the ground floor.

"Draco, since you know your way around, I won't keep you from going to your room and unpacking," Snape spoke.

"Yes, sir," said Draco.

Without another word, the young blond man quickly departed up the stairs, leaving Harry alone with Snape.

"Now," the Professor said, giving his attention to the younger Wizard, "I am going to give you a brief tour. On the way I will inform you of the rules you are to obey. Draco has the same rules to apply by, so do not say that I am unfair."

"I … I wasn't, sir," said Harry, who thought it was a little unfair for Snape to jump to conclusions like that. But then, he always seems to do that.

Snape led the way and Harry followed, starting with the lounge area, which had rich, autumn like colours in here, there was nothing that was stereotypical black at all. Instead there was rich mahogany in the wood and a nice chocolaty brown in the couches.

"You are not to touch the liquor," Snape then said.

Harry then saw the liquor cabinet in the far corner.

"I won't," he said, "I'm not old enough yet, anyway."

"Even if you are, I forbid anyone who is a guest to touch," Snape informed the almost seventeen-year-old.

Snape showed him the large dining room and the kitchen.

"You are welcome to help yourself to whatever food you wish," said Snape, "I know Draco sometimes gets up in the middle of the night to get something. But, there are house-elves, in case you don't fancy getting out of bed, and it comes in handy during the winter."

"Not that I'll be coming back in winter, Professor," said Harry.

"No, I suppose not," said Snape.

The tour ended at a set of double doors with gold knobs on the second floor.

"You are forbidden into the forest that is outside the Manor walls," Snape told him. "I also do not allow Draco to stay in bed past noon, so that will apply to you as well, unless you happen to be sick or with some injury that prevents you from moving too much."

"Anything else, sir?" Harry asked him.

"My bedroom is out of bounds," said Snape, "They're the double doors with emeralds on the knobs."

Harry understood. Snape opened the left door and allowed Harry to enter first. The room was very, very well kept. The bed was four-posted and neatly made with white and deep red sheeting and blanketing. There was a set of Constantia doors for the in-build wardrobe and he had his own en-suite.

"Lunch is usually at twelve o'clock, but today it will be at one o'clock," Snape told him, "Whether you wish to come down to the dining room, it is up to you."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry.

No more words were exchanged; Snape simply gave a slight nod of the head and walked away.

Harry approached the foot of the bed; where his trunk was located and knelt down to begin unpacking.

"So, here we are."

Harry turned his head and saw Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"I think you better leave, Draco," said Harry; his voice was quite weak telling him this. "Please, I don't think Professor Snape would be too pleased if -"

"If what, Harry?" Draco cut him off, "If he finds out about us?"

"There is no us, Draco!" Harry insisted.

Draco straightened up, the look on his face pained Harry. "That's not what you said on Christmas! In fact, that's not what you said, up until two days after my birthday."

"Just because there wasn't any us, Draco, didn't mean that I don't care," Harry tried to reason.

Draco moved forward. "Right," he said, disbelieving him, "You and I know both know that there is a reason for you denying what you feel!"

Harry wanted nothing more than to back away, but his feet were rooted to the floor.

"I don't … I don't have feelings for you," Harry said, but his voice was flustered.

"Say that with full confidence!"

Draco's grey eyes beared into Harry's green. Harry tried to look away, but he couldn't.

"I …" he tried, but he stopped.

Draco placed his lips on Harry's. Harry closed his eyes. Oh this felt so perfect, so …

Harry then realised what was happening, and pushed Draco hard.

"No!" Harry cried, "I can't!"

Draco stared at him, feeling hurt and confused.

"Fine!" he snapped.

With a swift move, Draco was gone from the room, leaving Harry to feel guilty and alone.

"I wish I could tell you," Harry whispered, "Merlin, how I wish!"

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought. Take care, sign Calypphire. 


	2. Find Out

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Whatsername, Yasmine Lupin, Sheree, Bobbybaby2, Sensation, Anarane Anwamane and Sailor Hecate for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Two

Finding Out

Draco stormed up the hallway to his room, upset and pretty steamed. What had gotten into Harry? He didn't know. But if he wanted to act that way, so be it, Draco wasn't going to waste his time with someone who sets him up only to be dropped without so much as a single explanation as to why.

"What is your hurry, Draco?" spoke the voice of Snape.

The younger wizard jumped a little and spun on his heal to see that the older wizard had emerged from a set of doors that led into the massive library.

"I'm not in a hurry," Draco lied, crossing his arms.

"I know when I am being lied to, Draco," said Snape, raising his eyebrows.

"It is nothing, sir," Draco replied, wishing that Snape wouldn't interfere.

"Draco?"

"It's my fault, sir," Harry then spoke up, who was standing behind Snape.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy and I had a slight disagreement and … he lost the argument," said Harry.

Draco stared at Harry.

"Is that what happened?" Snape asked Draco.

"It is, sir," said Draco.

Snape pressed his lips together, not sure whether to take their word for it or not.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wanted you to try and get along," he said firmly.

"You did, sir, and we're sorry," said Harry.

"See that it doesn't happen again," Snape said, before going towards the stairs to go down.

Draco waited until Snape was fully gone.

"Why'd you lie?" Draco demanded.

"Technically I wasn't!" Harry defended. "We were having a disagreement. But if you want to explain the Snape the truth of what is going on, go ahead."

The top right of Draco's lip went up a little in a sort of sneer, knowing full well that he wasn't game enough to go to his Godfather to explain that the reason for his and Harry's disagreements is because they were lovers and now Harry is not wanting to admit to it anymore.

"I'm going to find out why you dropped me, Harry!" Draco vowed. "And I don't care how long it takes!"

With that, Draco turned and dashed off to the far end of the hall and turned left at the T-junction, leaving Harry standing there.



"_Potter!"_

_Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room, when he was called. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy approaching him._

"_What do you want?"_

_Draco took note of the harsh tone Harry was presenting; this just made Draco give a cool smile._

"_Heard that you were staying over the holidays," he said._

_Harry frowned. "What's it matter to you, Malfoy?"_

"_Come off it, Potter, it like I haven't noticed!"_

"_Noticed what?" Harry asked, unsure of what Draco was saying._

_Draco looked from left to right, making sure that no-one was listening, then moved closer._

"_I've caught you looking at me," he said._

"_So?" Harry's heart was hammering._

"_Admit it, you like me!"_

"_You're so self-centred, Malfoy, you really are," Harry strongly said, trying to walk away, only to have Draco blocking him._

"_That might be true, Potter, but I'm not stupid!"_

"_Well, at least you believe that," said Harry, "Goodbye."_

"_But …" Draco tried, sounding a little desperate._

"_Harry!"_

_Harry was relieved, Ron and Hermione had arrived. Because of the distraction, Harry was able to slip past Draco and over to his friends._

"_Go back to where you belong, Malfoy!" Ron called._

_Draco helplessly watched Harry walking away. He knew that it was pretty hopeless to try and win approval from Harry's friends, but Draco knew … he just knew._



It wasn't until two days later when Draco would corner Harry again. Harry remembered it very well. It was in the boys' toilets and Draco came in just as Harry was washing his hands.

"_We're not going to go through this again, Malfoy," Harry strongly said, turning off the tap._

"_Through what again?" Draco innocently asked._

_Harry pressed his lips together as he stared at Draco. He went to move, but Draco stepped in front of him._

"_Get out of my way, Malfoy," said Harry, flatly._

"_Why are you trying to deny it?"_

"_I don't have a clue on what you are on about," said Harry._

"_Yes, you do!"_

"_Then enlighten me," said Harry, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms._

_Draco hesitated._

"_Well, since you're not wanting to speak," said Harry, in a bored voice._

_He stepped past Draco, only to have his upper arm grabbed, causing Harry to turn around, only to suddenly feel a pair of lips being planted on his own, taking the Boy-Who-Lived by surprise. His eyes closed, feeling the tenderness …_

_Only to suddenly realise what he was doing. Harry shoved Draco hard._

"_How dare you!" he snapped. "I don't know what you are playing at, Draco Malfoy, but that was uncalled for!"_

_Harry then sped out of the toilets._

Who would have thought that it was to lead to something worthwhile? It took until Christmas Day for Harry to finally admit to Draco that he did feel the same way. But because of Draco's family and Harry's friends and somewhat of a family, they had to keep things secret. Plus, at the time, there was still a war going on, and neither one could risk being exposed.

'At least he was on our side,' Harry thought to himself.

So why was it so hard to tell him? Probably because it didn't seem normal, Draco would see him as a freak and …

It was just best to drop things and figure this out. But then, it'll get a lot harder come the further days, not unless Draco finds out by some other means and he has until the middle of January to sum things up.

'You have to tell him,' his conscience told him.

'But I can't!'

'You have to.'

Harry shook his head a little.

"Potter, have you at all moved from that spot?"

Snape was almost at the top of the stairs, Harry zoned back in and realised that he had, indeed, stayed in the very same spot where he, Draco and Snape had spoken.

"I was just thinking, sir," Harry said.

"You can think when you're walking, Potter," said Snape, "It's a simple thing called multitasking and it's the easiest one around, unless you are incapable of doing so."

"Yes, sir," said Harry, "Sorry, sir."

He quickly turned and walked to his room.



Draco lied upon his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Harry, trying to figure out why he is acting like this. They were fine; they even lost their virginity to each other on Valentine's Day, in the Room of Requirements. It was in that room where they could be safe and secure and not worry on what was happening in the world around them. It was in that room they were able to express just how deeply they felt.

Yet, it wasn't until the seventh of June, exactly two days after Draco had turned seventeen when Harry, for no good reason, told him that he didn't love him anymore. Now he knew that certainly wasn't at all true. What he couldn't figure out was why. They were so right for each other and …

Draco sighed heavily; he wished he knew. He really did.



Harry made it just in time. He threw up right into the toilet bowl. How he hated feeling like this. But Madam Pomfrey did tell him that it will pass in time; he was in the early stages after all. When Harry learnt of his condition, he was practically hoping that it was nothing more than a joke and that someone was going to come out and say, "You should have seen the look on your face."

But as it turns out, Madam Pomfrey didn't joke and said it was quite possible for wizards to fall pregnant, especially if they are carriers and wind up in a relationship with another member of the same sex. Harry asked how it was possible, he didn't even understand, considering that no-one had ever told him about this.

"_Some Wizards, not all, are born with a feminine gene, naturally they act like any other normal men, they even go on to live what Muggles will call 'normal lives' as in marrying a woman and she's the one bearing the child. But there are those who go with another male, and it's very normal in the wizard world. Because of this possibility, one of the males is always a carrier."_

"_Is it possible for both to be carriers?" Harry asked._

"_It's very rare, but it hasn't gone unheard of," said Pomfrey._

Flush! The contents went down the pipe. Harry rose to his feet, trying to keep himself steady. He hated feeling this way. He had a quick shower to try and freshen himself up and went down to the kitchen to have something to eat, he had been advised to not have an empty stomach, Nurse's orders!

But when he entered, he wasn't expecting Snape to be in here. The Potions Master was making himself a cup of herbal tea; Harry could smell the lemon zing.

"I'd ask why you are in here for, but the answer would be pretty obvious," said Snape. "You do know that lunch is in half an hour?"

"I know, I just need something small," said Harry.

"There is a bowl of fruit over on the bench," said Snape, "That should tie you over for a while."

Harry saw the wooden fruit bowl close to him. He knew if that was the only option then that was the only option. Going by Madam Pomfrey's orders, he went and took a banana.

Snape studied the younger wizard for a moment, as he sipped his tea. Something just seemed different about him. But not wanting to pry, stayed silent. Harry didn't notice, simply peeling the banana and started eating it.

"Is it my imagination, or do you look a little … paler than normal?"

Harry looked at Snape. "I do?"

"Well, almost an hour ago you seemed fine," Snape pointed out.

"Interesting, didn't think you cared," said Harry, a little sarcastically.

"Just because I am not really the one to enjoy being in the same room as you, doesn't mean that I cannot express a concern for a student," said Snape, he felt a little hurt. However, since when has he, himself, ever given Harry any form of concern?

Harry's brow crinkled a little. "I'm fine, Professor," he said, avoiding eye contact, knowing what Snape was like with his Legilimens skills. "I just needed something to eat, that's all."

Snape knew full well that Harry was lying, even without having to look into the young man's mind. But if this is how Harry wants to play, Snape didn't have much right to intervene if it wasn't wanted. Heck, he had seen enough of it when he was trying to teach Harry Occlumency.

Harry finished the banana and placed the skin into the bin and walked out.



Come ten minutes after one o'clock.

"You're late, Potter," said Snape, when Harry walked into the dining room where Draco and Snape were all ready seated.

"Sorry, sir," said Harry.

"I don't like tardiness of any kind, Potter," said Snape.

Harry didn't reply, just sat down. Before Harry could help himself, the way Draco was, to the food, Snape spoke up.

"Because of your lateness, Potter, you can wait for another ten minutes," said Snape.

Harry glared at his Potions teacher. "I'm on Nurse's Orders not have an empty stomach. Once again I threw up, sir. And it wouldn't do you any good if I were to tell Dumbledore that you were making me starve, just because I was a little late for a meal over something that wasn't my fault!"

Snape frowned, Draco stared.

"Ten minutes, Potter," he said, "Draco faces the same penalty."

"But I'm on Nurse's Orders …" Harry tried.

"The nurse isn't here and you are under my roof, Potter."

"But I can't have an empty stomach!"

"You should have thought of that when you were late."

"I was throwing up!"

"That means that you really shouldn't be eating."

"But …"

"No, Potter!"

"_**I'm pregnant, you stupid bastard! I can't starve!**_"

Harry suddenly realised what he had just shouted. With a face going scarlet, Harry quickly rose from his seat and bolted, leaving a stunned Draco and Snape.

Draco pressed his lips together and turned to Snape.

"That rule shouldn't even be allowed, Severus, its cruel and it's stupid," he out right said, "Especially if someone is close to fainting from hunger. If you had of made Harry do that every time and caused him to miscarry, I would hate you for the rest of your life for harming _my_ child!"

Draco didn't really have to put two and two together to know that the baby Harry was carrying was his. Draco took a plate of sandwiches and a cup of pumpkin juice and followed the way Harry had gone. Snape sat there, in stun.



Draco found Harry in his room, lying on his stomach.

"Is that why you decided to drop me when you did?"

Harry sat up and looked around.

"You were trying to cover up the fact that you are pregnant!"

Harry could see the annoyance in Draco's face.

"When were you planning on telling me, Harry?"

"I didn't know when, let alone how. I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant," Harry defended, as Draco placed the plate of sandwiches on the bed.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, taking a sandwich, as he was quite hungry. "Pomfrey naturally knows, and she did tell Dumbledore of the situation. They were the only two. Not even Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus know. I know Hermione and Remus would take the news with ease. But Ron and Sirius …"

Draco knew what Ron Weasley was like. He didn't know much about Sirius Black, but if Harry was like this …

"Were you even planning on telling _them_, before deciding to tell _me_?" Draco demanded.

"No," Harry straight out said, he was being truthful. "The only way they would be told first is if they found out before you."

"But your outburst to Severus made it pretty clear that I was the one to find out before them," said Draco.

There was a pause.

"Did you even want this baby?" Draco then asked.

Harry blinked at this. "Of course I do, Draco!" he said, "How could you even ask me that?"

"Then why were you trying to deny me of knowledge?" Draco questioned, "This is my baby too, Harry!"

"I'm sorry," said Harry, "I didn't know what to do."

"You should have come to me," said Draco.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I do," Harry answered.

It confirmed what Draco wanted know and was satisfied with that.


	3. Truths

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lita Kitsune, Whatsername916, Molvanian Queen-In-Exile, Morana, Sailor Hecate, TeeDee and Inside My World for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Three

Truths

What Harry couldn't understand was that when Snape was giving the tour, he told Harry that lunch was at one o'clock, but he was allowed to come down if he wanted to. If Snape didn't like tardiness, why didn't he tell him before?

Harry asked Draco this.

"He did the same to me," said Draco, "I think it was to see if I could be on time or not show up at all."

"But … he can't do that," said Harry, frowning.

"Apparently he can," said Draco, "Though I don't think he was expecting you to shout at him the reasonable reason for being late. No-one can help being sick."

"I told him my reasons, but as usual … he can't put aside his hate for me, all because of what my dad did!" Harry said voice full of bitterness. "_Why_ should I have to suffer for something that doesn't have anything to do with me? He ignored what I said about the Nurse saying that I can't have an empty stomach, he wasn't even going to acknowledge _why_ I was late."

"Well, you pretty much got your point across when you shouted that you were pregnant," said Draco, raising his eyebrows. "When you said that, I knew that it was mine, so I kind of told him a few things. I don't think he's going to hold that penalty over you anymore. You're pregnant with our baby and he knows what Malfoys are like if someone tries to harm one of our own."

"Is that why your father threw you out of home?" Harry asked, "Because you turned on them?"

Draco stared at his lover for a moment, before looking away.

"Not exactly," he answered. "It's complicated to explain right now. But I will say that my father can't stand to look at me right now."

Harry could see that it hurt Draco so much to know that Lucius Malfoy couldn't have any faith within his own son.

"But I will promise, here and now, that this baby, this child, will have a father who will be proud to call them his own," Draco then said with a full voice of truth and promise. "I don't want to end up like my parents."

Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You won't," he said.

Draco looked at him with a 'thank you' in his eyes.



The boys knew that Snape would want a word with them. No sooner had they reached the bottom of the stairs did Snape step out, wearing a thin lipped expression and studious eyes.

"Into the lounge," he said, "Now!"

Harry did not like the sound of Snape's tone. The two young wizards followed their Potions Professor into the lounge room, where he turned on them.

"I hope you have thought of the foolishness of your actions!" Snape snapped.

"Excuse me?" Draco said, frowning. "This has nothing to do with you."

"It's got everything to do with me, Draco! You're in my house! You live by the rules that are set here!"

Harry and Draco stared at Snape.

"Now, whilst you are living under my roof and my rules, you two are going to do exactly as I say. You're not allowed to be in the other's rooms, you are not allowed within a metre of each other."

"What? You can't do that!" Draco protested.

"I can and I have!" Snape replied, "And you Potter, you're going to go through this stupidness on your own. No paternal support."

Draco stood straight up and snapped. "Harry and I are not going to put up with this! We're leaving!"

Harry stood up as well and the two boys began walking out of the lounge room. Then Harry stopped and turned to look at Snape.

"You are a miserable bastard, Snape. You obviously couldn't get fucked when you were younger, let alone at all, that's why you're pathetic!"

Snape stared at Harry, but said not a word.

"Come on, Harry," said Draco.

"Where would you go?" Snape asked. "Black can take you in, he hasn't got a house. Lupin can't right now, it's a full moon. Your father, Draco, won't take you, because he believes you are a traitor. The Weasleys are out of the country. Where are you to go?"

"We'll figure something out," said Draco. "We'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron if we have to."

"Then explain to Dumbledore the reasons," said Harry. He then turned on Snape; "I'm glad my Dad did that to you, when I saw that memory in the Pensieve. You deserve that right now, only far more humiliating."

Draco had no clue what Harry was going on about, but he saw the look on Snape's face to know that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Come on," he said.

Harry and Draco ignored Snape's order for them to stop.



Harry scribbled a note and asked Hedwig to send it for him. Once done, he quickly started packing. He barely even stayed a week, let alone a day in this place and all ready he was leaving. He was glad.

"You're making a mistake," he then heard Snape at the doorway.

Harry turned and stared at him. "Oh, right, I'm making a mistake? It was my mistake to even agree to stay with you in this place in the first place!"

"Don't be so childish!" Snape snapped, walking in and closing the door.

"I'm not!" Harry snapped back. "But what if I am? Hmm? A lot better than the way you are acting! Heartless of fart you are!"

Snape could have raised his hand there and then and slapped Harry across the face. But he restrained himself from doing so, Harry was pregnant after all.

"I didn't make the decision to leave," Snape pointed out.

"No, instead you made the decision to be that bloody bastard you've always been to me! Don't give a fuck what I think! Who cares what everyone else says, I'm always going to cope the crap from you all because of my father. Get it into you bloody head, Snape, I had nothing to do with what he did. Nothing! So will you just back the bloody hell away from me and -"

Harry was suddenly cut off, by a pair of lips pressing against his. Snape had grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and …

He couldn't figure out why, but he liked it. He couldn't find the urge to push away, instead moved closer to be closer, his arms moving to wrap around Snape's neck, while Snape's arms moved to wrap around Harry's waist.

Harry stared at Snape, Snape stared at Harry.

"I have a bit of a confession," said Snape.

"Confession? That kiss wasn't enough?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that baby is Draco's," said Snape.

Harry's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I knew about you and Draco since January," said Snape, "Only, unlike Draco, I've been having feelings long before he had. I disguised myself as Draco a few times …"

Harry's jaw dropped at this. "Y-you did? But … Polyjuice Potion only works for about an hour."

"If made in a certain way it can last a little longer," said Snape.

"But doesn't that change everything?" Harry asked, "Including certain little swimmers that got me pregnant?"

"For someone who has taken it himself, certainly hasn't done much research on it," said Snape. "The potion does change you, Potter, yes, but it doesn't change everything."

Harry suddenly couldn't help but feel slightly violated.

"You deceived me!" he said, "I thought you were … and then you … oh God!"

Snape watched the realisation hit Harry and showing in expression.

"Harry," he went to say, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"_Don't touch me!_" Harry snapped, shoving the hand away hard. "Thanks to you I don't even know **who** the paternal father is! And I have no freaking idea on what I'm going to tell Draco."

"I think you don't have to tell me anything," said Draco.

Harry and Snape looked and saw him standing just a couple of steps from the doorway; they didn't even hear the doors open.

"Draco!" said Harry.

Draco's grey eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

"Saw the whole thing, heard the whole thing," he said, lowly, "From the kiss" his eyes darted to Snape "to the explanation."

Snape knew he had betrayed Draco's trust big time for this.

"You typical snake," said Draco to his Godfather. "Couldn't hack me having Potter, so you had to go and look like me just so you can have your way with him."

"You would have done the same thing, Draco," said Snape, raising his eyebrows.

"Actually, no I wouldn't have," said Draco, "Firstly, Potter hates you."

"He hated you, too, remember?"

Draco stopped for a moment, knowing that Snape had a point. Harry found himself zoning out, blocking out the arguing between Snape and Draco. He sank until he was sitting on the bed. What was he to do?

He had deep feelings for Draco, he really did, now he finds that Snape was feeling the same way. Now because of Snape's deceit and trickery, he doesn't know who this baby belonged to. He did have to admit, even though he didn't know whether he was with Snape or with Draco, both were pretty good in the sack. Harry closed his eyes, trying to think, and then his heart sank, Valentine's Day!

"Who took my virginity?" The words just seemed to have slipped out.

Draco and Snape stopped their arguing and looked at Harry.

"What?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up and gave both of them a good minute stare, before lowering again.

"Valentine's Day, who was with me?"

"I was, Harry," said Draco, "That's the truth. Being that, Severus was with McGonagall at the time."

Harry looked at Draco and then at Snape. "Is that true?"

"Yes," said Snape.

"Then what about during the month of April?"

Snape didn't answer; Draco glared at the Potions Master. Harry knew by those responses alone that he clearly had no idea who the child belonged to.

"Harry," said Draco, "We're leaving!"

"No," Harry then said.

Both Draco and Snape stared at him.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"I want to know who the other father is and I'm not going to find out if I'm elsewhere," Harry explained. "Draco, I know Snape betrayed you. He deceived me too. But I think it's fair on the child if he or she knew who they are meant to call 'Dad'."

Draco's lips curled a little. "Typical Gryffindor!" he said a little coolly, "Always wanting to do what's right!"

With that Draco spun on his heal and stormed out of the room. Harry pressed his lips together and watched his lover leave. Snape, too, watched, before looking back at Harry.

"Potter -"

"I have nothing to say to you, Professor," Harry flatly said, he glared at Snape. "Draco calls me a 'Typical Gryffindor', well I'm calling you both 'Typical Slytherins', the only one being more typical at the moment is you. Now get out!"

The only thing Snape could do was simply to obey.



Over the next three days, Harry didn't speak to anyone. He was afraid if he said anything to Draco, he would set a bomb off and there was the obvious reason as to why Harry wasn't speaking to Snape. What was Snape thinking? Didn't he realise that he could have jeopardised his job for having a relationship with a student?

'Is that why he disguised himself?' he wondered.

For some reason whenever he thought about Snape he felt a little tingly, like he wanted to be touched by him. But he still felt the same feelings he had for Draco. Draco may not have been his first kiss, Cho Chang took that option away, but Draco was the first of many things, or so Harry hoped. Some of the things that happened could have easily been between him and Snape, without Harry knowing.

Just thinking about it made him feel stiff. Harry allowed his hand to slip on into his pants and … his eyes closed as he thought of the hand being Draco's. He imagined Draco, only to have Draco's face change into Snape's, then back to Draco's, causing Harry to open his eyes and sit up on the bed, taking his hand out of his pants.

'Damn it!' he thought.



There was a knock on Draco's door. Draco yanked it open and saw that it was Harry.

"What is it now?" he grouched.

Harry suddenly grabbed Draco by the shirt and pulled him so that their lips connected. Draco managed to let Harry in and closed the door, whilst still kissing. The pair managed to make their way over to the bed and it was there where they peeled the other's clothes off and sank into the other's abyss of pleasure and lust, until they were soon curled in the other's arms.

"I don't care what Snape did, this baby is mine!" Draco said after awhile of silence. "Whether it is his or not! He was stupid enough touch you in the first place."

Harry had his back to Draco, while Draco was holding him. He didn't say anything in reply. He understood just how Draco was feeling, but if this child was Snape's it wouldn't be right to not let the man know him or her, it just wouldn't. Whether he was a typical Gryffindor or not, even Draco had to find some agreement to that. At the moment it was out of the question, but come later in time …

Harry had to see Madam Pomfrey and ask to find out who the other father was. He didn't care if it exposed Snape; he wanted what was best for the child.



After another two days, Snape managed to pull Harry aside.

"Potter," he said, he was uncharacteristically kinder, but then again, Harry knew this was coming.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked, as Snape closed the study door.

"I understand that you won't forgive me for my actions. Then again, I haven't much given you much reason to do so. But I do hope that you will accept my apology," Snape explained, moving over to the black couch and sat on it.

Harry could tell that he was telling the truth.

"I accept," he said to the Professor. "But I do want to know why? You placed your job at risk, just so you can …" Harry couldn't continue.

"I did it because I wanted to be alive again," said Snape. "But the truth was. I wanted to tell you how I felt … I just didn't know how to do it."

"Except hide your identity in Draco," said Harry, slowly getting closer.

"Pretty much," said Snape, leaning back into the couch.

"So, what was you and what wasn't you?" Harry asked carefully, in wonder as to why he was even getting on so personal with this man.

"Do you remember a song called '_Only You_' by Yazoo in the Room of Requirements?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"That was me," said Snape.

"No wonder why Draco asked what the song was when I played it the next time we … you like Muggle Music?" Harry then asked.

"Surprised?" Snape asked, raising eyebrows.

"You don't seem the type," said Harry.

"I also don't seem the type to drive a car, or watch movies, but I do," said Snape, "Just because my father was a disgrace as a Muggle, didn't mean that I hated all things Muggle."

Chills ran down Harry's spine, what was he doing?

"You drive a car? What make?"

"I own a black Holden Monaro," said Snape.

"Black, how typical," Harry muttered.

There was a moment's pause.

"Look, Potter," said Snape.

"Call me Harry," Harry suddenly said.

Both were quite surprised at that.

"Harry," said Snape, "If this child does turn out to be mine, I would understand if you wish to raise it with Draco. All I ask is to be able to have some sort of access from time to time."

"I've all ready made that promise before you made the request," said Harry, "I don't care what Draco says."

Snape gave Harry studious eyes as Harry looked away. Something told him that trying to convince Draco was going to be the hardest thing to do right now. Snape truly blamed himself for this mess he had made.

* * *

Well, it wasn't called 'Unexpected Turns' for nothing. Hope you enjoyed. Take care. 


	4. Defence & Offence

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate, Yashida, Vampiric She-Wolf, Itsasledgehammer, Potter's Wifey, Rock Life Dude and Lav-katie-hp for your reviews. Itsasledgehammer, can I shorten that to Sledgehammer?

* * *

Chapter Four

Defence & Offence

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore out and asked when he was let inside the Manor by Snape. In the elderly Wizard's hands was the note Harry had sent, Snape saw it; "Oh," he said.

"I thought the agreement was not to let Potter leave the Manor!" Dumbledore firmly said, he didn't raise his voice, but remained the usual calm man he was known for.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, walking down the stairs, he wasn't surprised to see him.

"You haven't left? I thought you'd be at the Leaky Cauldron with Mr Draco Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

"We were going to, but something happened and we stayed," said Harry.

"Then why didn't you send an owl saying so?"

"Sorry, sir," said Harry.

"What made you change your mind?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at Snape for a moment.

"Headmaster, perhaps we should move into the lounge room," Snape suggested, "Mr Potter will retrieve Mr Malfoy."

"Don't need to," said Dumbledore, looking past Harry.

Harry turned around and saw Draco standing near the stairs, leaning against the railing.

"Are you going to go into the whole explanation as to what you did, Severus?" Draco questioned, "For why wait for another couple of minutes and wait for the Headmaster to get comfortable in an armchair before speaking up, when I can tell it for you?"

"Draco," Harry tried, but Draco either didn't hear him, or simply ignored him.

Draco pointed at Snape. "He disguised himself has me just so he can have a few rounds with my boyfriend! Now because of it, Harry is pregnant and we don't know who the paternal father is!"

Harry widened his eyes at Draco, but then looked at Dumbledore for his reaction. The Headmaster appeared so calm, and didn't show any form of anger, but there was a sign of disappointment in those pale blue eyes. Harry didn't know who he was disappointed in, Snape? Draco? Him? Or all three? He didn't know.

"I believe that we should adjourn to the lounge room," said Dumbledore, and then turned to Snape. "I believe a full explanation is in order and (as he looked at each of the two younger wizards) figure out what is to happen."

Draco clearly did not want to do that, but since the Headmaster had spoken, he wasn't going to object. He made his way downstairs and followed Harry, Snape and Dumbledore into the lounge room. The silence was intense, until the Headmaster spoke;

"Well, I cannot say that I am not disappointed."

The elderly wizard sat down in an armchair and looked at each one of the three other wizards. Snape, Draco and Harry had all sat down in three different areas, Snape in a second armchair and Draco and Harry in two separate couches.

"Please, this is not Mr Potter's fault," said Snape.

"As true as that may be, you, Mr Potter, were still foolish enough to get into such acts," said Dumbledore, glancing at Harry.

Harry couldn't help but glare.

"What I do is none of your business," he said.

"No, but you're the one who got yourself pregnant," said Dumbledore, "I told you before, when you confronted me with the information, that there would possibly be some complications ahead for you. I just didn't realise that you, Severus, would be apart of it."

"What sort of complications?" Draco asked, perking his head up at this. "Male pregnancy is normal in our world."

"I was thinking more along the lines of when Harry comes back to complete his final year of Hogwarts. Come January the birth would have happened and there is the question of what do to for the rest of the months before school ends."

"Oh," said Draco.

"I'll get through, sir," Harry said, sounding as though he was trying to defend himself from an attack. "I'll pass Hogwarts, even with this baby, I will pass! Why do I even have to say this to you again?"

"To see if you are as responsible for the consequences as you are committing them," Dumbledore replied.

"I'm not the only one to be 'blamed' here, Professor!" Harry stated, "It takes two to Tango, or in this case, three, because of Professor Snape's involvement."

"An involvement that shouldn't have been," Draco snipped, glaring at Snape. "And will never be involved in again, ever!"

"But what if the child winds up being Severus's?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then it is his fault for coming anywhere near Harry! He is not having any involvement in this baby's life whatsoever!" Draco declared.

"Even if this baby is mine?" Snape enquired.

"Especially if the baby is yours!" Draco fired back.

"But I would be the child's father!" Snape protested.

"Tough!" said Draco, leaning right back in his seat and crossing his arms firmly. "Harry is mine! You shouldn't have touched him!"

"Harry isn't a piece of property, Draco!" Snape pointed out.

"But he is my boyfriend!"

"You can't keep me from seeing a child that could be mine!"

"Try me!"

"But I promised!" Harry finally spoke up in a voice to reach over the two fighting Slytherins.

Snape and Draco stopped and looked at Harry.

"You what?" Draco cried, with disbelief, "After what he did, you're willing to allow him to see the kid if it's his?"

Harry looked deeply into his lover's grey eyes. "I do," he said firmly.

Draco was not at all satisfied with that. "Well let us hope that it is mine, then!" he snapped.

Harry felt extremely hurt by Draco's words. He couldn't blame Draco for being like this; Snape did go behind his back and seduced Harry.

"When can we find out who the baby belongs to?" Harry asked, trying not to sound broken voiced when speaking to Dumbledore.

"I am no expert in this. You are better off asking Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore replied.

"When can I see her?" Harry eagerly asked.

"She is not available at the moment, not until sometime in August," said Dumbledore.

Harry understood.

"I believe that I now ought to leave," the Headmaster then said, getting up from the armchair, everyone else followed.

"You're not going to fire Snape for this?" Draco questioned.

Dumbledore turned towards the upset wizard. "I understand that you are upset, Draco, but as foolish as Severus's actions were (giving Snape a brief gaze), I am not going to have him fired."

"But he had a relationship with a student!"

Snape knew Draco's intensions.

"Headmaster, Mr Malfoy does have a serious point, I did have relations with a student," Snape said. "I should resign, being that it was wrong of me to carry such acts out."

Harry didn't know why, but he didn't want Professor Snape to lose his job over this. Draco on the other hand, saw that justice had to be done and with Snape out of the school, he couldn't touch Harry.

"Severus, you have placed your job at risk by disguising as a student and having relations with another student," said Dumbledore, carefully, "But there is a thing called Consented Relations. Meaning, even though you are a teacher and Harry is a student, your job isn't on the line if Harry had allowed you to have Consented Relations with him and is willing to vouch for it."

"But he isn't going to!" Draco piped up, "Because Harry didn't even know that it was him doing whatever it is he did!" Draco turned to Harry. "Tell them, Harry."

Harry looked at Draco for a full moment, then moved his eyes over to Dumbledore, and stopped them on to Snape.

"Even though Professor Snape did deceive me into thinking he was Draco, I cannot say that I never allowed him to … I mean he never forced me into anything," said Harry, he looked at Draco. "I'm sorry, Draco, but as much as you want me to say something like he forced me into doing things that I didn't want to do would be lying. The only thing that he tricked me on was appearing as you."

Draco's hopes of getting rid of Snape were dashed. He then pointed a finger directly at Snape, whilst giving the most hateful of stares as he shouted; "_**You're going to pay for what you did!**_"

After that, Draco stormed off and sped up the stairs.

"I better go talk to him," said Harry, feeling that it was his duty to do so.



Harry opened Draco's bedroom door to find that Draco was packing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm leaving that's what I'm doing," Draco spat.

"Where will you go?"

"Dunno, don't care," said Draco, he was whiter than usual; he always looked like this when he was extremely angry. Harry didn't need to look at his face to know, being that Draco's back was facing him.

"Look, Draco," Harry tried, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't lie. I know you're angry, but -"

"_Angry?_" Draco cried, whirling around on Harry, "I'm _**more**_ than just angry, Harry. I'm pissed off! I'm pissed off that Severus Snape, my own Godfather, a man I thought I could trust, had gone and fucked with you! I'm pissed off that this child might not be mine! And I'm pissed at _**you**_!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You defended Snape and you promised, before even speaking to me about it, that you would let him see the child if it turns out to be his!"

Harry stared at Draco.

"Maybe it's because I'm not as heartless as you are, Draco! Maybe it is because I want what is best for my child!"

"_Your child?!_"

"Yeah! My child! Since neither one of us knows who the other father is, I'm calling my child! With that being said, if this child is Snape's, Snape gets to be in his or her life! Whether you like it or not!"

_**Slap!**_

Harry stumbled back a little; hand over his left cheek, feeling the sting. This surprised Harry and it scared him. Draco realised what he had done.

"Oh, Merlin," he said in shock, "Harry -"

He went to approach Harry, only to have him back away with a hand out in front of him.

"Don't come anywhere near me!"

"Harry, I didn't mean to!"

Harry didn't want to hear it; he simply, and quickly, exited the room.



Within the hour, Draco was gone. He tried to tell Harry he was sorry and a goodbye, but he was shut out. Instead he just said that he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron and left. Harry didn't come out of his room for until it was time for dinner. Snape was all ready in the dining room, with a look of regret printed upon his face, not seeming to notice Harry's entry.

Harry quietly walked over and sat down in the chair on Snape's left. The movement made Snape lift his head and see him.

"I thought you would have gone with Draco?" he said, his voice was trying to sound like the usual darkened way Harry once knew him to be, but it failed to show.

"Draco kind of made me change my mind," said Harry.

"Where did you get that mark?" Snape asked, seeing Harry's red cheek.

"It's nothing," said Harry, shaking his head, as he placed some mashed potato, steamed broccoli and cauliflower and a lamp chop on to his plate.

Snape knew that Harry didn't want to talk about it, so he asked a different question instead;

"Why did you defend me? You could have ousted me out of my job."

"Because I couldn't," said Harry, "Because technically I did let you do whatever we did, even though I thought it was Draco at the time. I still don't know what was you and what wasn't but, for some reason, I don't care."

"You do care, Potter," said Snape. "That's why I want to know why you defended me."

Harry looked at him. "You didn't force me into doing anything, Snape. Not once. So, why should I lie and say you did?"

"Because technically I did."

"No, you didn't," said Harry, before placing a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

Snape sighed. "I feel as though I had."



The next day, Harry was able to go to the Leaky Cauldron to see Draco. He had to talk to him. Draco was in room 14, so when Harry knocked, sure enough, it was Draco who opened it.

"Harry!" he said, a little surprised, yet glad to see him. "Merlin, I am so sorry!" Tossing an arm around Harry.

"Its okay, Draco," said Harry, "Really."

Draco stepped back and let Harry in.

"So, are you out of the Manor?" Draco asked, closing the door.

"No," said Harry, facing Draco, "And I'm not going to leave."

A flash of dislike hit Draco's eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I don't wish to spend my holidays here," said Harry, "I'm only staying in the Manor until Sirius settles into his new home, or when the Weasleys come back. Whichever one comes first."

"So, you're going to stay with the man who raped you, are you?" Draco questioned.

"Severus didn't rape me, Draco," Harry said hotly.

"Yes he did, he used my appearance to get to you. That's rape!"

"No, it is not!"

"You're whipped!"

Harry couldn't stand it any longer. "Fine, if you're going to be like this, then I'm leaving!"

He went to leave, but Draco stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"No," he said, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Get out of my way, Draco!" Harry said, stepping to the left, only to have Draco stepping in his way again.

"Why? So you can go back to that student rapist?"

"He is not a rapist!" Harry cried. "Now get out of my way!"

Harry pushed past Draco, but he was grabbed by the forearm and pulled.

"No!" Draco snarled. "You're not! You are mine!"

Harry tried to get Draco to let go, but Draco seemed to have found this strength to keep a hold and force Harry away from the door. Harry fought, but Draco somehow managed to get them both over to the bed.

"Draco! Get off me!" Harry cried.

"You're mine! Harry! Mine you hear!" Draco shouted, as he pulled at Harry's pants. "This baby is mine! You are mine! No-one can have you, but me!"

Amongst all of Harry's struggling, Draco kept him held down and …

Harry endured the forcefulness of Draco's thrusts and the hits, until he somehow managed to find the adrenaline and strength to through Draco off of him and when he heard Draco hit the floor, Harry leapt off the bed, pulled his pants up and bolted for it.

He wanted to be sick! How could Draco do that to him?

As soon as he arrived back at the Manor, he dashed straight past Snape and went straight to his room and didn't come out.



It was eight o'clock, Harry had not come down at all for meals, yet he wasn't really all that hungry. He knew he should eat, he was pregnant after all. He stood in front of the tall mirror that was inside the door of his wardrobe and looked at his naked body.

He could see the bruises and markings of where Draco had …

Harry slid to the floor, back against the wardrobe, knees drawn up to his chest, tears began to roll. A knock on the door didn't make him move or any of the sort, not even speak.

Snape opened the door and looked around to find Harry, naked and hunched on the floor by the wardrobe.

"Potter, what are you …?"

He would have continued if he hadn't of seen the bruises when he got closer.

"Who did this?"

Harry didn't speak, he felt so ashamed, so dirty, he just shook his head. How is he meant to be a good father, when he couldn't even protect himself?

Snape sat down next to Harry.

"Harry," he said in a kind voice, "Harry, please talk to me."

Harry heard him and shook his head.

"Please?"

"Just hold me," Harry whispered.

Snape saw that he wasn't in the mood to speak. But he needed comfort and to know that someone cared. Snape carefully placed his arms around Harry and drew the young wizard close. Harry buried his face into Snape's chest and just wept.

"I'm here," Snape softly said, "I'm here."

* * *

Sorry folks, during this chapter I was actually writing how I was feeling at the time. But managed to play it through the characters. Throughout the story please expect the unexpected, that's why I gave it the title in the first place.

While you are reading you will also find that I too do not know what to expect. I didn't even know I was going to bring Snape into admitting that he had feelings for Harry, I didn't even know that this chapter was to be written the way it was.

Hope it was worth it though. Let me know what you think. Please note that I might have to change it from HP-DM to HP-SS. Haven't quite figured that out yet. Take care.


	5. Confessions

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Potter's Wifey, TeeDee, Qafanatic, Goddess-Eva, Sailor Hecate, Rock Life Dude and Anonymous Reviewers (you know who you are) for your reviews.

Vlchick: I'm a hardcore Holden fan and a black Monaro just seemed like Snape's type.

Rape, Renton & Bluebell: I know full well what Snape did was rape. Plus I have now placed a warning sign on the blurb, (my word for summary).

For some reason Harry has gone into denial over the fact that Snape did rape him, that was the reason for the defending part. But Harry will see things in reality for what things are. Plus I too think Snape should lose his job over what happened, but remember, anything can happen in a fiction, so it might happen, it might not. I hope that helped clear things up.

* * *

Chapter Five

Confessions

Harry stared at the sheet of parchment with a blank look, and a quill within his hand. There was one person in this world he couldn't keep this from, yet Harry felt so dirty and ashamed to even admit what happened. Draco had raped him, _trying_ to convince _him_ that Snape was a rapist too. Yet Harry could not see it that way. How is it rape when Harry, even though not knowing, willing allowed the sexual acts to be done upon him?

Finally he had placed quill to parchment and began to write;

_Dear Sirius,_

_I need your help, yet I don't know how to say it, especially on parchment. Probably why I wish to see you in person as soon as possible, please?!_

Harry paused, trying to think of what more to put down. But his mind was blank right now, so blank the tears were starting to become the only thing noticed. He felt that he should suck it up; he's a man for heaven sakes, stop acting like a freaking woman! But Harry knew that crying would not make him any less of a man, nor was talking about his problem.

_Just see me soon_

_Harry_

He put down the quill and folded the letter and placed it into an envelope.

"Hedwig," he called to his Snowy Owl.

Hedwig flew over to him and stuck out her leg to he could tie the letter on.

"I need you to get this to Sirius as fast as you can," he instructed her, "Please."

Seeming to just know that her owner wasn't quite his usual upbeat self, Hedwig wasn't about to let him down. As soon as the letter was tied off, she flew on out of the open window and towards the horizon.



Sirius was walking along side Remus down a quiet street of London where very few people wondered. Sirius was feeling extremely high spirited, Remus couldn't help but feel glad for him.

"My own place!" Sirius grinned, rubbing his hands together, "Finally I'd have a place Harry could stay when he comes to see me."

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Remus asked.

Before Sirius could answer he spotted something in the sky and frowned a little.

"Is that Hedwig?" he asked, seeing the just visible white against the clouded sky.

Remus also looked and saw the speeding owl, which started to go into a dive towards them. Hedwig slowed down when she came closer to the two men. Remus was fasted, letting his arm out for her to perk on. Hedwig stuck her leg out; Sirius took the letter from her.

"Does Hedwig seem a little alarmed to you?" Remus questioned his friend.

Sirius read the note.

"Why is Harry staying with Snape?" he asked with a deep frown.

"What does it say?" Remus asked.

"Enough to get me over there," said Sirius, "I think you best come too, Remus, to stop me from doing something stupid."

Remus raised his eyebrows at this, but knowing Sirius, he probably would try and pull something on Snape.

"Fine," he said, he looked at Hedwig, "Are you staying with us, or are you going ahead?"

Hedwig moved so that she was now perched on Remus's shoulder, giving him his answer.

"Any ideas on where to go?" Sirius asked.

"No," said Remus.

"Might have to ask Dumbledore," said Sirius.



Draco looked at his Manor home. He couldn't believe he was even coming back here. But, he needed to speak to someone and his father was the closest thing he had. Draco pulled back the doorknocker and banged it against the door loudly.

Draco stood there and waited. After what felt like five minutes, he went to turn away, only to have the door open up and Lucius Malfoy appearing before him.

"Hello father," he said without an ounce of fear.

"I thought I made it clear that you were no longer welcome, Draco!" said Lucius with his cold grey eyes piercing at the younger replica of himself.

"Father, I know full well that the reason why I am not welcome was because I did the one thing you had been hoping to do, but could not," said Draco, "But I'm here because I need your help. Surely you cannot deny your own son of that."

Lucius studied his son for a moment, then stepped back, opening the door wider, allowing Draco to step on in.

"What is it that you want?" Lucius asked.

"A way to get back at Snape and to get Harry to forgive me," Draco answered.

"Oh?" said Lucius, with interest, leading Draco through the Entrance Foyer and into a hallway which led into a large open area filled with luxurious couches and highly vanished tables. "What did you do to get that damned boy to distrust you?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, as his father was sat on a nice chocolate brown couch made of velvet.

"Tea, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, please," said Draco.

Lucius pulled out his wand and summoned for a house-elf to retrieve it. The house-elf came in, carrying a tray with two mugs, a teapot, a sugar bowl, a milk jug and a plate of ginger newts.

"I … I raped Harry!" said Draco, it was almost as if he was asking for reconciliation for his sins in confession. As he poured out the tea, he knew how his father liked his tea, so did it without asking.

Lucius spoke not a word and shown no expression, instead, just took a sip from his mug. Draco didn't know what his father was thinking.

"Father … I …"

"I know that you did what you did," Lucius out right and said.

Draco gave a puzzled expression. "How?" he couldn't help speaking in demand.

"Because I wanted nothing more than that Potter to suffer and what better way to do it, than to use you," said Lucius, his voice so cold and his lips with a sort of smirk that would have made Draco proud if he was still _that_ way.

"How!"

"By spiking your drink come your birthday, I knew you had feelings for Potter. I used a Possessive Potion; it's almost as tasteless as Veritaserum. But instead of truth telling, the Possessive Potion makes the drinker become possessive over his lover and I mean very possessive. It only activates when the drinker finds out that someone has been going with his lover behind his back."

Draco's mouth was in a small 'O' shape and his eyes were wide.

"Y-you knew this was going to happen?" he asked.

"I did," said Lucius, "What better way to make it happen when I found out that a certain Godfather of yours had the same sort of feelings for you little Boy Toy. Snape is probably thinking that the reason of making himself appear like you was because he couldn't help himself. Well, let's say he couldn't, after I placed yet another potion back in January."

"Are you saying that Snape had no idea that you were planning to make him do that to Harry, behind my back?!" Draco cried, he couldn't help but feel outraged by this.

It made Lucius appear satisfied by his son's reaction.

"You should have known that Snape isn't at all the type to go behind your back the way he did with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. He doted upon you like you were his own, why do you think I had to interfere the way I did?"

Draco's pale face when paler with anger. What confused him was just how his father was even able to spike his drink, being that he was at Hogwarts for his birthday.

"I see that you're wondering how I could have spiked your drink," said Lucius.

Draco cursed himself for not shutting his mind.

"Quite simple really, but why give you the satisfaction of giving that piece of information up?" said Lucius.

"So you forced Severus and me to play as your pawns, just so you can get at Harry?!"

"That's about right," said Lucius, lazily. "You shouldn't have turned your back on us, Draco."

Draco felt sick. He didn't even dare telling his father about the fact that he might wind up being a grandfather.

"I'm glad I came!" he snarled, "I wasn't expecting you to come forth the way you did. But then …" Draco pulled out a very small phial containing a clear liquid within, "I knew there was a reason why I brought this along with me."

Lucius looked at the phial, and then smirked. "Very clever, Draco," he said, sounding quite bored. "You got the truth out of me and I didn't even realise it, until I realised what I was saying. But then, we both know what Veritaserum does, can't stop telling the truth can we?"

Draco didn't allow his glare to be wiped away. "You made Snape into something that shouldn't have been. You made me do something I never would do. I am never going to forgive you for this."

With that, Draco rose to his feet and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked, pulling out his wand.

But Draco sensed this and was quick to oppose the would be attack by calling 'Expelliarmus', causing Lucius to fly off the couch, losing his wand in the process, giving Draco the advantage to escape.



Sirius and Remus arrived at Snape's Manor home. They had managed to get a hold of Dumbledore and without question, they were given the address. Snape wasn't surprised to see them standing on the doorstep.

"What have you done to Harry!" was the very first thing Sirius demanded, pushing his way in.

"Calm yourself, Black!" said Snape, the hint of hate was in his tone, but not as strong as it usually would, Remus was the only one who picked up on this.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted.

Hedwig, who hadn't left Remus's shoulder for the entire trip, finally spread her wings and flew off and up to the upper floor, where Harry had just appeared. Harry let his arm out, so that Hedwig could land on it, as he walked down the stairs.

"Harry," said Sirius, moving closer to his Godson, only to have Harry back away a little, seeming to be scared. Sirius knew that this wasn't right. "Harry, it's me. What's wrong? The letter said you needed help."

"I do, but it's complicated," said Harry, he felt weak from guilt and embarrassment.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head, not meeting his Godfather's eye.

"Harry, we can't help you, unless you speak," said Remus, who had moved to stand beside Sirius. Severus went closed the door, only to have it stopped by someone.

"I …" Harry hesitated. "I … er …"

"He was raped!" spoke a voice that made Harry jolt, which made Hedwig screech a little, but wasn't too annoyed.

Draco Malfoy stood at the doorway, holding a silvery bowl Harry recognised at a Pensieve.

"What?" cried Sirius, looking at Harry, "By who?"

Draco stepped through the threshold, so is to allow Snape to close the door, knowing that they were both probably going to be killed. But Draco wasn't going to hold back.

"By me," said Draco, "And by Snape."

Snape felt the murderous eyes of Sirius Black upon him, and the look of extreme disapproval from Remus Lupin.

"_**You did what?**_" Sirius glowered, restraining himself from going over and beating the pulp out of Snape.

"It wasn't his fault!" Draco spoke.

"How was it not his fault?" Sirius snapped, "He's a teacher, he should have known better!"

"_**So should have I!**_" Draco shouted, "Yet, I wound but beating and raping the one person I cared about!" He was pointing at Harry, who was just standing there, gazing at his feet, feeling like crap.

Sirius was taken aback by that, but it didn't deter his anger.

"Why are you even admitting to what you did? I thought Slytherins weren't the kind to doing so."

Draco was hurt by that, but knew that Sirius was just pissed off because of what happened to Harry.

"Not all Slytherins are like that," he carefully worded, "I also would never hurt Harry. Not the way I had!"

"Then why did you?" Sirius demanded.

"Because my father got in the way!" Draco replied, holding the Pensieve in front of him. "If you want to know the truth, it's in here! And I think Harry needs to know what the hell happened to make him the victim in all of this!"

"Why should I believe you?" Sirius questioned.

"Because I want to know why," Harry finally spoke up, his eyes no longer towards the floor, instead looking at Sirius. "I want to know why Draco raped me. I want to know why Snape disguised himself as Draco just to get to me. But I don't want to do this alone."

Sirius could see that his Godson was downtrodden and needed someone he could trust to help him through and see the answers.

"Where are we to place the Pensieve?" he asked.

"The lounge room," Snape carefully answered.

Hedwig flew off and away, allowing Harry to go with Sirius and Remus into the lounge room, where Snape and Draco had led the way. Draco placed the Pensieve on the table and with everyone knowing what to do, all felt a falling sensation, until they were standing in Snape's study, where Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were seated on two separate armchairs, with a coffee table in between them, which sat a pair of coffee mugs.

It had to be winter, as there was snow outside the window.

"Who's memory is this?" Remus asked.

"I nicked this Pensieve from my father when I was on my way out," said Draco.

"Don't play dumb with me, Snape, I know all about your feelings for that boy," said Lucius, his lips were curled in a knowing smirk.

The memory Snape frowned, while the reality Snape cringed. He remembered this conversation and kind of wished it wasn't put into public.

"What are you talking about?" the memory Snape questioned.

"I'm talking about Potter," said Lucius, knowing that Snape was ready to deny it. "You really like to be able to have your way, wouldn't you?"

Snape gave a cold set of dark eyes. "Even if I did, you know full well that I would not. Why we're even having this conversation in the first place is beyond me. Potter is with your son, and I'm a teacher, to add, I'm not going to risk or do anything."

Lucius placed his palms up in a sort of surrender, though Harry noticed the flash of dislike when Snape gave out the truth of Draco and Harry being together. "You win, Severus, I'll drop the subject."

"Why are you really here, Lucius?" Snape asked.

"I'm here because, as you are very much aware, Draco had betrayed his mother and I and he would want to seek shelter from someone he trusts come this summer," said Lucius.

"Why is that?" Snape asked.

"Because after these holidays, Draco is no longer welcome in the Malfoy Manor," said Lucius, "It's punishment for going over to Dumbledore's side. Besides, a traitor deserves to stay with a fellow traitor, don't you think, Severus?"

Snape didn't reply.

Sirius looked at the reality Snape for a moment.

"I'm also here because I'm after a particular potions recipe," Lucius then said.

"For what kind of potion?" Snape asked.

"One that makes a drinker possessive somehow," Lucius said.

Snape eyed him with suspicion. "Why would you want such a potion for?"

"The purpose is for my own business," said Lucius, he had this smirk that made both the memory Snape and the reality Snape feel uneasy. "But since you're the one who owns such recipes, I had no choice but to come to you."

"And why would I agree to the request?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll go to the media. How does '_Hogwarts Potions Master has Sexual Fantasies over the Boy-Who-Lived_' sound to you?"

The memory Snape glared, while the reality Snape paled.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes, I believe I am," said Lucius.

"And what makes you think that people are to believe you?"

"There are ways," said Lucius, "I may be out of a job, Severus, but I am still Lucius Malfoy."

Snape was all too known to Lucius's manipulative nature. Snape wasn't one to go down so well with blackmail and was usually able to toss it right back to the offender, but this time round, Snape wasn't going to risk it, his job was too important to lose over this.

"What sort of possession potion are you after?"

"I haven't quite decided yet," said Lucius.

Snape stood up and walked over to shelf where rows of books were kept. When Snape's back was turned, Lucius pulled out a phial from his robes, leant forwards, while unsealing the lid and poured the brown contents straight into Snape's coffee.

"What was that he put into your drink?" Harry quietly asked, as Lucius sat back and hid the phial back into his robes moments before Snape walked over with a book titled '_Potions of the Possessive, Trickery & Deceit_'.

"It's a potion known Evol Noissesbo," said Snape, "It makes the drinker act the way they know full well they wouldn't. The drinker, unless he knowingly takes it, will somehow use some trickery to gain access to the person they happen to have certain feelings for and not even know that it is the potion that is making them do that. Kind of like the Imperious Curse, only in liquid form."

The memory faded just as the memory Snape handed the book over to Lucius Malfoy, and they all found themselves standing around the coffee table in the lounge room.

"How come you didn't even know that your coffee had been spiked?" Sirius then demanded, "Surely there has to be some sort of taste to it."

"There are many potions that contain no taste, nor any smell, Black. The Evol Noissesbo Potion, however, so I have heard, has a sweetened taste to it. Probably why I didn't pick it up when I drank my coffee, as it was sweet all ready."

"So you unwillingly decided to go ahead and rape Harry?" Remus questioned.

"It wasn't rape!" Harry protested.

"Yes, Harry, it was," said Sirius, unsure as to why Harry won't see it that way.

"But you saw it yourself, he was under the influence of the Potion, I thought he was Draco, I allowed it. So it can't have been!"

"Will you stop defending me, please?"

Harry stared at Snape, who was looking quite mortified, realising what he had done.

"But …"

"_**No!**_" Snape cried. "I don't care if I was under the influence or not! I did the one thing I vowed to never do!" He looked at Sirius and Remus. "Make sure he packs he's things, he's going with you two. I'd rather he be safe with you than be around me!"

Sirius and Remus didn't know what do expect from that. Snape was not showing this man who was full of hate, grudge and loathing. Instead he was showing a man of regret, self-hating and in many ways, wanting nothing more than to try and set things right, starting with making sure that Harry was away from him.

For a brief flicker, Sirius gave a split second show of respect for Snape, before placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get your belongings," he said.

Sirius went to lead Harry out of the lounge room.

"Wait," said Harry, stopping and turning, "I didn't hear your story, Draco."

"Father disguised himself as Goyle, knowing that Goyle was closest to me than what Crabbe was. How he got into Hogwarts, I don't know, he seemed to have blocked that out in the Pensieve. I only saw him sitting with me at the breakfast table, as Goyle and slipping the potion into my drink when I was looking away," Draco explained.

Seeming to be satisfied, Harry walked out with Sirius. Remus looked at the two Slytherins for a moment.

"What will you do now?" Remus asked them both.

"I'm resigning my post as Potions Master!" said Snape. "I'd rather be unemployed and away from Harry, than employed and just inches away, even if the potion is not longer active."

"But what about the child?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Child?" Remus repeated.

Draco looked at his old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Harry is pregnant, sir," he said, "And neither one of us knows who the paternal father is."

Remus understood. "I see," he said.

Draco didn't mean to speak it, but it was probably best that someone even closer to Harry knew as well.

* * *

Well, here's the end of this chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint, but if I did, I figured that you'd let me know by now. Take care. 


	6. Showing

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate, Potter's Wifey, Rock Life Dude, Celestialuna, Whatsername916, Destiny Entwinements and Vampiric She Wolf for your reviews.

I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter, sorry peoples.

* * *

Chapter Six

Showing

Not a word was spoken while Sirius helped Harry pack, mainly because Harry was deeply embarrassed and felt as if he was in trouble and Sirius was angry with him. Sirius, however, was angry, but not at Harry, for none of this was his fault. He'd loved to blame Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, but after seeing the memory in the Pensieve, the real blame was to be placed on Lucius Malfoy.

Snape and Draco were just as much as of victims in this as Harry was. Sirius wondered why Harry never told him that he was in a relationship with Draco. But then, the answer would have been obvious, Sirius would have probably freaked and spoke of his disapproval of being involved with a Slytherin, especially with Draco Malfoy, he would have probably flipped more if it had of been Snape.

The two wizards made sure everything was packed and both made their way out of the room and down to the foyer, where Remus, Snape and Draco all stood. Snape stepped pretty much away from Sirius and Harry, as though they had some sort of disease on them. But Sirius knew why.

"I'll send a post to Dumbledore," said Snape, "Explaining the situation. Just take him and go."

"See you at school," said Draco.

Harry couldn't find the words to reply.

"Come on, Harry," said Remus.

With Sirius's hand on his shoulder, Harry went with him and Remus.



They went to a house that was at the end of a very quiet street, with fresh manicured lawns and gardens. The number of the house they had reached was eight.

"Where are we?" Harry finally asked. He hadn't spoken at all until then.

"Eight Fleetwood Drive," said Sirius. "I wasn't going to show you until later, but given the circumstances."

"Are you saying this is where you now live?" Harry asked.

"It is Harry," said Sirius, opening the door.

Harry followed his Godfather into the house, with Remus taking the rear. The floors were made of light brown timber; there was a set of stairs to the left just after a doorway that led into a room where there was a step down into it. Harry caught a glimpse of a couch and coffee table, before he followed Sirius up the stairs.

"I'll go and make something up," said Remus.

"Okay Moony," said Sirius.

Harry and Sirius reached the next floor to find that the hallway was quite wide and long. There were three doors to the right and two to the left.

"The bathroom is on the far left," said Sirius, leading Harry to the first door to the right and opened it to reveal a room that was furnished, but there was not decoration. The bed was a double, with clean sheets and blankets upon it, all made to be neat and tidy. A wardrobe that had two doors and two draws at the bottom of it stood in the far corner by near the door, beside it was a chest of draws and on the other side of the room was a bookcase, plus there were bedside tables on each side of the bed. All the furniture was made of wood and was all highly vanished.

"Not exactly decorated, but then, it's your room now, you can spruce it up as much as you like," said Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius," said Harry.

Sirius's brow crinkled with concern again, as Harry turned to face him.

"There's something else that I should tell you."

The young wizard seemed to be quiet nervous, he actually had to sit down for this.

"You can tell me anything, Harry," said Sirius, sitting beside him.

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying it; "I'm pregnant."

Sirius blinked at this, Harry didn't dare to look at his Godfather, fearing the worst.

"Do you know who the father is?" Sirius calmly asked.

Harry shook his head. "I want to know, but that would be putting Snape's job on the line over something that he had no control over."

"Snape is resigning," they both heard Remus say.

"He is?" said Sirius.

"He couldn't face putting you, Harry, at risk of what he did again," said Remus, stepping into the room and leant against the wall.

Harry felt a tiny spark of hate inside him. "No thanks to Lucius," he said.

"Harry, right now the most important thing for you to do right now is to find out who the other father is," said Remus.

"Remus is right Harry," said Sirius.

"Yet I can bet you any money that if this pregnancy gets out, I'll be once again in the tabloids!" said Harry, "I do not want Draco or Snape to be dragged into it."

"Probably why Snape resigned when he did," said Sirius to Remus.

"Is there a way to find out and not having some little snitch blowing it?" Harry asked.

"There is," said Remus, "I can make an appointment for you to see the Healer I use. He specialises in male pregnancies, as well as werewolves who wish to have medical treatment."

"Werewolves get sick?" Sirius said, with raised eyebrows.

"You've been around me for how long?" Remus asked, "And you had forgotten that I came down with the flu in our fifth year?"

Choosing to not respond to this, Sirius looked at Harry.

"What do you say?"

"So long as this doesn't get out to the media and that Draco and Snape are able to be present," said Harry.

Sirius and Remus knew enough to respect Harry's wishes to have the two Slytherins present.

"I'll send the message," said Remus.



Snape walked into the study, with Dumbledore closely behind him. Draco was all ready inside waiting for them.

"There is a reason for you being here, isn't there, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is," said Draco, "It's about Harry Potter, sir."

"Headmaster, when you said that you had to intentions to fire me because of what had happened, Draco wound up doing some diggings for any reasons. We don't know what they are, but we are going to show you the reason why I am going to resign my post as Potions Master," said Snape.

He went over to the desk, where the stolen Pensieve was placed hours before. Dumbledore looked at Snape for a moment, before moving over to the desk, standing next to the Pensieve.

"What is it you are going to show me, Severus?"

"You'll see," said Snape.

Dumbledore soon found himself inside the Pensieve, looking into the memory of where Lucius had spiked Snape's coffee and then into the memory where Lucius was disguised at Goyle in order to spike Draco's drink. Then there were the memories of which Snape and Draco had added in themselves. First memory was when Snape was making Polyjuice Potion, days after his coffee was spiked and Dumbledore watched as Snape transformed into Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts was in, so there were students everywhere when Snape made his way to the Room of Requirements, where Harry was waiting, the memory faded, Dumbledore knew enough to know what had happened.

Draco's memory came up next, the day when he raped and beat Harry in room 14 in the Leaky Cauldron. The reality Draco couldn't watch himself as he heard Harry's begs for him to stop.

"Why didn't anyone notice it?" Draco quietly asked, full of shame.

"Rooms are placed with a silencing charm once there is an occupant," Severus replied, "It is so strong that no-one downstairs, not even in the next room could hear. But the charm doesn't work if the door is open"

"They should have that changed!" said Draco.

The three wizards were no longer in the Pensieve; they were back in the study.

"Then you would have many complaining about the amount of disturbances they have because of the occupant next door," Dumbledore softly spoke.

"Do you see now why I must resign?" said Snape.

"These acts were not of your own doing, Severus, nor were yours, Draco," said Dumbledore. "If you take this to the board, you should be able to clear your case."

'How can this man be so senile to what should be done?' Snape wondered.

"But this involves Harry Potter!" Draco pointed out, "Any mention of this and it'll go to the next issue of the _Daily Prophet_!"

"Which will put your father into exposure and show that he is very much alive and is still very dangerous," Dumbledore pointed out. "And I believe you need to do this now."

Snape heard scraping on the window and turned to see a Snowy Owl wanting to come in. Knowing full well that it was Harry Potter's owl, he went over to the window and opened up a section to allow Hedwig to fly in. She landed on the desk and stuck out her leg; Snape took the letter and within seconds began reading it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's from Harry," said Snape, "He wants us to meet at St Mungo's Hospital tomorrow before nine thirty."

"Tell him we'll be there," said Draco, "It's probably to solve the mystery of which one the father is."

"I still believe you need to go to the board and the Ministry with this discovery," said Dumbledore.

"Not until Harry knows of this first," said Snape.

Dumbledore respected that choice.



As requested, Draco and Snape arrived at St Mungo's to find Harry, sitting and waiting with Remus and Sirius. Just in time too, as a Healer came out.

"Potter, Harry?" he said.

He was a tall man who looked to be in his fifties, with mousy brown hair with slithers of grey through it and a warm appearance. Harry stood up.

"I'm Healer Walcott, I was told that there would be a couple of others present," said the Healer, looking at Draco, Snape, Sirius and Remus.

"It's to pretty much solve a question that needs answering," said Harry, "and it involves Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape."

"I see," said the Healer. He turned to Remus and Sirius. "One of you is going to have to be present."

Sirius stood up; there was no question about it. Sirius had more right to be with Harry than Remus, being that he is pretty much still in guardianship of Harry for another two more days.

Healer Walcott led the four into a room where it was pretty much like a section of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. There was one bed, a desk and a couple of chairs.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" the Healer asked, sitting down at his desk and everyone else either sat (Harry and Sirius) or stood.

Harry knew he had to speak, so he did so, with nervousness through out, he did not want to place Snape's name into this, but had no choice but to. Healer Walcott gave Snape a piercing set of eyes.

"Before you go accusing him of any wrong doing," Sirius spoke up, having a hard time believing he was even doing this. "There is evidence that Snape had been drugged and was unable to control his actions."

Healer Walcott did not seem too convinced, Snape suspected as much.

"Well, Harry, we should give this question an answer, shouldn't we?" he said, standing up. "I need you to sit on the bed and one of you two to stand on the other side of the room."

Draco walked over to the other side of the room, while Harry moved to sit on the bed.

"This is a simple spell, Madam Poppy Pomfrey probably has done it a few times during her years at Hogwarts," said Healer Walcott, standing up; in his hand was a jar.

"You know Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"I do," said Healer Walcott. "Now, I just need you to lift your shirt up a little to show your abdomen." Harry did so. "That's it."

The Healer applied the creamed potion on to Harry's stomach, it felt cold and uncomfortable, but Harry didn't pull away. Healer Walcott took out his wand and cast a non-verbal spell, which sent a spark of electric blue from the tip and hitting where the cream was upon Harry's stomach.

"This will help us find out who the father is," said the Healer.

Seconds later, two small strips came from where the spell had it, one was faint pink, the other faint blue, and they hovered for a moment. Then as quick as a flash, the two strips sped away. The blue one flew straight over to Draco, while the pink one flew straight to Snape.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means," said Healer Walcott, with a sigh, as he pulled his wand away, "It means that you are carrying twins, the colours indicated the genders of which you are carrying."

Cannot say that it wasn't a shock to everyone, even Remus was surprised when he was given the news.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"You'll need to have check-ups during the pregnancy," said Walcott.

"I know," said Harry.



Snape and Draco waited until they were all out of the hospital before they were able to make mention of what Dumbledore had implied for them to do.

"Harry, this is a chance to get my father back for what he did," said Draco.

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus, then at Snape and Draco. He knew if he did this it would help him and anyone else who had the misfortune of being at the unfortunate end of Lucius's plots.

"All right," said Harry.


	7. Revealed

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate, WVSailor, Justame, Destiny Entwinements, Rock Life Dude, Windlg and Celestialuna for your reviews.

Again, I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Revealed

Dumbledore accompanied Severus, Draco and Harry to the Ministry of Magic the very next day. Draco had the Pensieve securely placed in his bag, where it was placed with a charm to prevent it from breaking the contents if it were to accidentally fall to the ground or knocked in such a way.

They didn't really take too much notice on what was around them, until they got to where they needed to go, which was past a set of very large double doors made of oak and golden handles. Inside was a room with a long table, where twelve governors and the Minister of Magic were seated, they had been expecting Dumbledore's arrival at this time. When they saw Harry Potter with him, a few of the governors started to murmur to one another.

"Good morning, Albus," said an ancient looking witch.

"Good morning to you too, Gretel," said Dumbledore in a pleasant voice, shaking the woman's hand.

"You said that there was a reason why you needed to see us," said the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Indeed, Minister, there is," said Dumbledore, he turned to Draco, "Draco, if you please?"

Draco pulled the Pensieve out and Dumbledore pulled his wand out. "What you are about to see is quite disturbing," the Headmaster advised, "You see, these three gentlemen have all been victims to the same person. This person you thought to actually be dead at back in March, very few knew the truth, until now."

Dumbledore placed his wand into the Pensieve and instead of falling into the basin, the memories look as though they were about to overflow, like water. Wisps of memories floated out and the one that Dumbledore needed first grew to be enlarged and was big enough to all to be able to see and witness.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Harry heard someone say.

To the discomfort of Snape, Draco and Harry, they had to watch Lucius's memories, of when he was spiking the drinks and the result of it. But one other memory, one that was between Draco and Lucius, where Lucius confessed to everything. Snape saw as Draco was making the tea, he had pulled a tiny phial just slightly from his sleeve, enough to drip the clear liquid into his father's tea. Lucius spoke the truth of what he had done.

"I believe coming here and showing this was the right thing," said a wizard, who was the head of the governors. "Only why did you show this now?"

"Because at the time there was no evidence to support this," Dumbledore chose to speak, "Without this, Severus Snape would have been blamed for something that he had no control over, and would have resulted him in losing his job. Draco, I believe possible expulsion, I do not know what the charges would have been."

"I still believe that I should resign my position," Snape made clear note. He looked at the governors and the Minister of Magic.

"How did you contain this?" Minister Scrimgeour asked.

"It's the Malfoy Pensieve. Once a Malfoy is of age, he or she is able to cast their memories into the bowl," Draco explained. "That is why I knew I had to bring this with me, knowing it contained memories of my father."

"Where would he be now?" asked a witch from the governors.

"He could be at the Malfoy Manor," said Draco, "But he could have easily skipped out of the country to try and cover his tracks."

Scrimgeour stood up and had his hands behind his back. "After seeing this, I have made my decision. Severus Snape, as noble as you are as to try and resign because of something you had no control over, I am going to give you the choice of keeping your position as teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or you can resign, you'll have until the end of August to make the decision."

"But, Minister, I -" Severus tried to protest.

"Mr Snape, something tells me that you do in fact like your job, and I have seen that your acts were done because of the Evol Noissesbo, I know the potion, as I myself have had the unfortunate of being under the potion myself back when I was a student at Hogwarts. It was your Headmaster that snapped me out of it."

Dumbledore lifted his head just a little, seeming to know the deed that had been done.

"We will see if we can get Lucius Malfoy and bring him in," said the Minister, "However, if he is out of the country, as you said he might, we will alert the other Ministers to be on the look out within their country."

"Minister, if you don't mind," Harry then spoke up.

"Yes what is it, Mr Potter?"

"I'm just wondering, if it is possible, to keep this out of the press?" said Harry, he was polite, but pretty much wanting to be sure that his name isn't going to be smeared on the newspapers again, "At least for a good number of months."

The Minister could see that the almost seventeen-year-old was pretty much keen to stay out of the papers right now, and who could blame him?

"I cannot guarantee that you will stay out of the papers, Mr Potter, being that this place is full of ears and mouths. But we will try and keep this down to a dull roar if possible," said the Minister.

"Thank you," said Harry.



_Ding-dong!_

Harry opened to the sound of the doorbell ringing come the next morning. Today was the thirty-first of July; Harry was now seventeen, an adult according to the Wizarding World.

He leant over and grabbed his glasses in order to put them on and got out of bed. He looked over to see the time on the clock, before leaving his room; it was just after eight in the morning. He just reached the outside of his room, when Sirius was walking up the stairs.

"Who was at the door?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, Ron and a few other people known as friends," said Sirius.

"Oh," said Harry.

"I was going to come and get you," said Sirius.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be down," said Harry.

Sirius nodded.

Sure enough within about five minutes Harry was showered and dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen and dining room, where he was greeted by a sudden wrap around the arms by Mrs Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, as she pulled away, beaming. "I thought you were in France."

"We couldn't let you celebrate your birthday alone," said Mrs Weasley.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," said Ron.

"Sirius told us where to go and well … we're here," said Fred.

"Great," said Harry with a smile.

"Well, are you going to open your presents or not?" George asked.

Harry sat down; there was a small pile of wrapped gifts on the dining room table. He took the first one, which was from Hermione; he opened it to find that it was a set of very handsome gold feathered quills that had his name engraved on the stem.

"Wow, thanks Hermione!" said Harry, looking at them with admiration.

Hermione smiled, "Figured you'd like them."

Harry received a t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the French Flag by Ron, which said '_My friend went to France & All I got was this lousy shirt!_' Harry saw the humour in it. He also got a box of homemade brownies from Mr and Mrs Weasley, and his very own hat where when he puts it on, his head is invisible to everyone (complements from Fred and George of course).

He was about to open the gift from Sirius when there was a hurried knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Sirius.

He walked out of the room. Harry waited for Sirius to return before opening his gift. But when Sirius returned, he had a slightly paled face; following him was Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron demanded, glaring hatefully at Draco and Snape.

"This doesn't concern you, Weasley!" Draco replied, and turned to Harry, "You have got to read this!"

Draco gave a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to Harry. The Headline was loud and clear:

_DANGEROUS WIZARD AT LARGE_

_Sources say that Lucius Malfoy, who many thought to have been dead, is still at large. He has targeted three members from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the victims was Severus Snape, a Hogwarts teacher, had been drugged with the Evol Noissesbo potion, for those who do not know, it makes a drinker do acts towards the person they have feelings for without being able to control him or her self._

_The second victim was Lucius Malfoy's own son, Draco Malfoy, who had been given a nasty dose of a potion called Revo Evissessop, known to make the drinker extremely possessive towards their lover and sometimes does violent acts upon that lover._

_The third and final victim is none other than Harry Potter. He was the main target to Lucius Malfoy and managed to use Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy to get to the Boy-Who-Lived …_

Harry's teeth were clenched and he could feel the heat rising a little.

"I specifically asked not to have this go public!" he said, "You were there when I requested it," addressing Snape and Draco.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry looked from Snape to Draco. "They're going to find out one way or another," he said.

Snape, Draco and Harry braised themselves, as Harry placed the Daily Prophet down upon the table. Mr Weasley was the one to pick it up to read it, Mrs Weasley and Fred all craned to read. However Mr Weasley read out loud for the others to hear.

As it was read out, Harry could see the formation of hate upon Ron's face, the concerned look on Hermione's, the shock on Ginny's and the Twins' faces, the piercing of the lips from Mrs Weasley and the anger starting to rise in Mr Weasley. Sirius, Remus, Snape and Draco were all noticing this as well.

"What were you doing with Harry?" Ron demanded; his eyes directly at Draco.

"Did you know about this?" Mr Weasley went and asked Sirius and Remus.

"We did," said Remus.

"What have you been doing with Harry?" Ron still wanted an answer from Draco.

"Ron," said Harry, "Draco and I have been lovers."

"What do you mean, 'have been'?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with disbelief.

"As in, Draco and I care for each other a lot more than usual," said Harry.

"And why are you involved for?" Ron asked Snape, with eyes full of scrutiny.

"What do you think?" Snape coolly replied, "Or haven't you been listening to your father reading the article?"

Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were all giving extreme looks of hatred towards Draco and Snape.

"You've been having feelings for Harry," said Mr Weasley, "Why? You're a teacher."

"Why do you think I want nothing more than to resign?" said Snape, feeling a little ganged up on. "I would never go anywhere near Harry, but because of that damned potion Lucius placed in my drink, I had no control and I had no idea that I was even drugged, until everything came into light earlier this month."

"Or you're resigning because you thought you had been drugged, but can't admit that you weren't," said Ron.

"Ronald!" said Mrs Weasley, with a deep frown.

"How do you even know you had been drugged?" Ron demanded, seeming to ignore his mother.

"Because there was proof," Harry spoke up for Snape, "I understand that you hate Snape and Draco, but I thought that you, as my best friend, would have believed the truth. It's written loud and clear in the paper!"

"Really? And when were you going to tell us this?" Ron questioned.

"Ron, I believe you need to back off," Sirius decided to step in.

"You're actually supporting this? It's Snape and Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm aware of that," said Sirius, "But I happened to have seen the truth, as did Remus and Dumbledore."

"How long have you had feelings for Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked Draco, she seemed to be very willing to accept that Harry and Draco cared for each other.

"For a long time," said Draco, "Can't really tell you when, as I can't remember."

"Do you respect Harry?"

"We wouldn't have been together if I didn't," said Draco. He hated his father for what he had done, for it had placed a slight gap between Harry and Draco, mainly because Harry is still afraid that Draco might still be under the influence of the potion and it put a small damper on their relationship.

Also, unbeknownst to Draco, Harry was starting to question if he still had feelings for Draco, or was he starting to steer towards Snape? Being that Harry knows full well that Snape still had feelings for him, probably why Snape was willing to make sure that the seventeen-year-old was no longer in his care, fearing of what could happen after learning about being drugged.

"But there is more," said Harry.

"More?" said Hermione, "On what?"

Harry also saw that Hermione was willing to accept things for what they were. Draco and Snape looked at Harry and he back at them.

"I'm pregnant," said Harry.

"What?!" cried everyone, except for Remus and Sirius.

"You heard me," said Harry.

"But, who's the father?" asked Hermione, as Ron gave another glare towards the two Slytherins.

"Both of them," said Harry.

"Both? How?" asked Ron, not losing the loathing.

"Twins," said Mrs Weasley, before Harry could answer.

Ron stood up and looked at Harry. "Explains a lot of things, Harry," he said, coldly, "The reasons for your lateness, going behind our backs while you're going with the enemy. Hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday, this'll be the last you'll hear from me."

With that Ron stormed out, Harry was too stunned and hurt to say anything. The front door opened and then it slammed.

"Harry," said Fred.

"If you're going to agree with Ron, I don't want to hear it," Harry spoke in a low voice.

"Well, no actually," said Fred, raising his eyebrows, "Admittedly, I don't like you two" looking at Snape and Draco "but I'm not going to ignore the truth."

"Then what is it?" asked Harry.

"Should we be picking pink dresses or blue jumpsuits?"

Harry blinked at this, he wasn't the only one a little surprised at this question; Snape and Draco were also taken right aback by it. Harry looked at George, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny was the only one pretty much still with a look of disapproval, but the rest, Harry couldn't help but feel a little lifted by it.



Harry was relieved that he had insurances that he still had friends in Hermione and the twins and was still going to be looked out by Mr and Mrs Weasley; Ginny looked as though she was going to side with Ron, probably because she thought that, all this time, Harry was available. She might have accepted it if Harry was with another Gryffindor, or one of the other two houses, but to be with a Slytherin …

"You okay, Harry?" Sirius asked come that night, when everyone was gone, including Remus, who needed to take care of a few things at his home.

"Define okay," said Harry, as his Godfather sat next to him, "I just lost someone whom I thought was my best friend. All because he couldn't hack the idea of me being with a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy to be more exact. It hurts."

"I know how it feels to lose someone who was thought to be a friend," said Sirius, "Sure our situations were different, but the pain is still there."

"Ron has been there for me since the day we met on the train and now, after all that has happened …" Harry trailed off and shook his head.

"It is possible that Ron is this way because of the fact that you have been involved with Slytherins. I am going to admit that not all Slytherins are bad, but some, are too full of grudge to see that. I, myself, was like that, with the exception of Professor Slughorn," said Sirius, "If he is truly your friend, he will get over it. But if he isn't, you won't be the only one to have lost a friend. But at least you still have people who care."

"I actually thought that if you found out, you wouldn't want to know me anymore," Harry finally admitted.

Sirius gave a look of surprise. "Harry, I cannot tell you who you're meant to be friends with, or whoever it is your feelings happen to be for. I have spent twelve years in prison; I never got to have those years getting to know who you.

"I admit that when I found out about you being with Draco, I was a little disappointed with the choice. I was even more horrified to find out that Snape also had feelings for you, define ironic if you can. But I have noticed just how much they did care. Snape wanted you away from him after seeing what happened in the Pensieve. I also noticed the pair today, when we got to the situation with the paper for the second time. They were willing to explain their actions.

"But I also noticed you, as well, Harry."

Harry looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know that you are now extremely confused over your feelings. You're nervous around Draco, because of what he did to you a few weeks ago and you're unsure about what you're thinking when it comes to Snape," said Sirius.

Harry didn't say anything, he knew Sirius was right.

"I may not like either one of them, Snape especially, but I cannot decide what path you're supposed to take. You're also a man now, I'd give you a firewhisky, but there are two reasons why I can't."

Harry gave a tiny flicker of a smile. "Thanks, Sirius."

"For what?"

"For accepting me."

Sirius understood what he meant by that. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I've never once disregarded you for you who are, Harry," he said, "And I never will."

* * *

I'm still trying to figure out who the snitch was who let loose on Harry, Draco and Snape. Any ideas on who it might have been?

Hope you liked, let me know if you have.

Take care, Calypphire.


	8. At Hogwarts

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate, Potter's Wifey, Rock Life Dude, Destiny Entwinements and an Anonymous Reviewer for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Eight

At Hogwarts

Three days after the news on Harry, Draco and Snape had been exposed in the _Daily Prophet_; another piece of information came out, Lucius Malfoy was no longer in the country. Because of this, Draco was able to head to Malfoy Manor, with the help of Snape, to set up all sorts of spells to have it so that Lucius Malfoy cannot get inside the grounds at all.

But that wasn't all; someone let out that Harry was pregnant with Draco's and Snape's babies.

"Why is it that whenever it's me that is involved it has to be splashed out on to the papers?" Harry questioned, looking up at Sirius, after reading the article.

"Because you're ever so famous, Harry, everyone has to know the juiciest of gossip when it comes to you," said Sirius.

"I suddenly know how Muggle celebrities feel," said Harry, plonking the paper down on the counter and walking away from it. "I'm suddenly going to have to endure, yet again, all the other students staring at me."

"Harry, just ignore them, the people who know what happened are the ones who actually need to know. The rest can just, well, they can mind their own business," said Sirius.

"Easier said than done for many," said Harry.



August had ended and the first of September had arrived at last. Harry had his new books and so forth and his heart was hammering away come time to go to the station. He had heard from Hermione, she was made Head Girl, that was no surprise to him, but he congratulated her nonetheless. She didn't quite know who the Head Boy was.

Sirius walked with Harry to the station. When they arrived Sirius told him to just ignore the other students, little difficult for Harry when eyes were staring at him. Hermione had weaved her way through the crowd to get to Harry and Sirius.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry, as she hugged him.

"I just found out that Neville and Luna are also still seeing you as a friend. They just came up and told me about ten minutes ago," she said to him when she pulled away. "Hello Sirius."

"Hello Hermione," said Sirius with a smile.

The whistle blew loud and clear, signalling all students to get on board.

"See you later, Harry," said Sirius.

Harry said the same in reply.

When he was on the train, Harry managed to find an empty compartment and went inside. Once he had his luggage up in the rack, he sat down by the window and saw Sirius, he was looking right back at him. Harry waved at him, Sirius did the same, as the train started to pull away from the platform. Within moments the train turned the corner and the platform was gone from sight.

The door opened and Harry turned to see that it was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Hiya Harry," said Neville, with his usual cheery expression.

Harry smiled. "Hello Neville, Luna, how've you been?"

"Pretty swell," said Luna, sitting opposite to Harry, with Neville beside her. "Apart from the obvious let out on what happened with you, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, how has your summer been?"

"It's been up and down," said Harry, truthfully.

"The Daily Prophet shouldn't have said anything," said Luna, kindly, "I know my father wouldn't have let such a thing out if someone didn't want it to be."

Harry smiled a little, grateful to know that Luna was that kind of person, as was her father. The door slid open again and Draco was standing there.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had company," he said, apologetically.

"Its okay, Draco, they know and they don't really care," said Harry.

Draco looked at Neville and Luna for a moment. He carefully moved inside and was shortly sitting next to Harry.

"Look, Longbottom," Draco began to say, "I'm … I'm sorry for all …"

Neville waved a hand to brush it away. "So long as you promise not to do it again and if Harry says you're all right, don't worry about it."

Draco was taken slightly aback by this.

"So, how did Ron take it?" Neville then asked.

Harry's face dropped a little. "He doesn't want to know me anymore," he said.

"Oh," said Neville, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I," said Harry.

"Any idea on who was named Head Boy?" Draco asked.

"No," said Luna.

"Guess we'll have to wait for Hermione," said Harry.



Turns out that Ron Weasley had been given the title of Head Boy. Harry couldn't help having a bad feeling about it. With that power, Ron would be able to give people detention, dock points and there is one person in the school whom Ron would love to do that to.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station and all the students began to pour out of the carriages. The first years were called by Hagrid to go over to him and the other students climbed into the many carriages that were pulled by the resident Threstrals.

Once all in the carriages all made their way towards the castle and in fifteen or so minutes, the students were all inside the Great Hall, waiting for the first-years to show. When Harry entered the Hall, he saw, to his surprise, yet glee, that Remus Lupin was sitting up at the staff table. Since the downfall of Voldemort, certain laws have been scrapped, meaning Remus was now able to gain employment. So to see him amongst the staff, it was a sign of a good thing.

Harry sat with Hermione and Neville, being that Ron was with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. He looked along the rest of the staff members, he saw Severus Snape amongst them, indicating that he obviously had not resigned. But Harry could see that Snape did not want to be here, showing that someone must have talked him into keeping his job, Harry suspects that it must have been Dumbledore.

The first years arrived and the Sorting Ceremony had begun without delay. Once they had been placed into their houses, Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin and Harry gladly began tucking on into the food. He looked over at the Slytherin Table, where Draco was seated with Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini, chatting away with them, whatever it is they were discussing over, Harry wouldn't know. Then there was Luna, over at the Ravenclaw Table, she was practically all by herself over there, Harry wished he could just get up and invite her to sit with them, but that can't happen until tomorrow.

Dumbledore soon stood up when the feast was over and began to speak;

"To all new students, welcome to Hogwarts, to the older students, welcome back for another year of learning, for some of you it will be your final year here before you embark on your journeys outside this school."

He spoke of the rules and then introduced Remus Lupin as being the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. After a few more announcements, Dumbledore dismissed the students and bade them goodnight. Harry went with Neville to the Gryffindor common room. Dean and Seamus were all ready in the room they shared together with.

"Are you sure you should be at school?" said Seamus.

Harry stared at him. "What sort of question is that?" he asked.

"I mean, you're pregnant with Slytherin scum," said Seamus, "I'm surprised that you're not even sick!"

Harry was deeply insulted by this.

"How about you just shut your fat mouth?" Harry snapped. "You don't know anything except what you probably got from the papers! And if you dare to insult my unborn again, I'll make sure you regret it!"

Seeing the promised look on Harry's threat, Seamus turned away and began to get changed into his pyjamas. Harry looked over at Neville, who gave him a sympathetic look. Harry was wondering what tomorrow would be like.



Eyes were on him contently as Harry made his way to breakfast. He wasn't the only one getting eyes, Snape, too was feeling them, as was Draco. Snape noticed the eyes of scrutiny in some of the staff members as he sat down at the High Table. Remus sat beside him.

"Why are you even trying to defend me?" Snape quietly asked him, knowing what he was doing.

"Because you and I both know the truth, Severus," said Remus.

"Dumbledore should not have made me do this," said Snape.

"Severus, if you had of resigned it would have made people actually believe that you are guilty of this," said Remus.

"But I am guilty, Lupin," said Snape, "I have to live with this for the rest of my life. That child Potter is carrying is going to be a full on reminder of why I should have shut out my feelings a long time a go and forgot about them. Potter wants me to be apart of her life, _I_ want to be apart of her life, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why? Because of what happened?" said Remus, "You weren't to know that Harry was to fall pregnant."

"Does it matter?" asked Snape.

"Severus -" Remus went to speak.

"Remus, will you please, just stop," said Snape.

Remus could see that Snape just didn't want to speak of it any further.



Draco and Harry both agreed that it didn't matter what people thought, they would sit close to each other. Transfigurations was first and the pair sat at a pair of desks that were seated together, with Goyle to Draco's left and Hermione to Harry's left. Ron was seated with Seamus, giving Draco a set of loathsome eyes. Draco could feel that someone was looking at him and he turned to see Ron sitting two desks behind him. With pressed lips, Draco turned back around as Professor McGonagall entered the classroom.

"Good morning class," she said, "Let us begin. Please take out your quills and inks, as I am going to have you all take a revision test. To see how well you will do now in theory and, hopefully, come time to take your NEWTs, you will have passed and able to gain a needed ability to whatever career you hope to pursue in."

McGonagall handed out sheets with questions upon them. It was a nice start to the day, in Harry's opinion.



The week went by. Snape taught the way he usually would, only not as strong. Harry and Draco had been watching Snape during the past days and saw that Snape was starting to breakdown. He may be too proud and too well poised to show it to those around him, but to those who just seem to know better, could see straight past this. The guilt was eating at the Professor and it worried a few people.

Harry decided to speak to Snape on the weekend. But when he arrived at the Potions Master's office, he found that the door was slightly ajar, which was very unusual, as the door was always closed.

"Professor?" said Harry, pushing the door and entering.

No-one was in. Harry walked further in and reached the desk to see a note.

_I cannot live with the guilt of my actions._

Harry didn't waste time, he found himself speeding through the school. As if he just knew, he reached the Owlery and rushed in to find Snape sitting in the arch of the window.

"Snape, whatever it is you're thinking, don't!" Harry cried.

This caused Snape to snap out of his thoughts and turn to see a very scared looking Harry.

"Harry?" he said, moving to stand inside the room, "What are you …?"

Harry thrust the note into Snape's hands. "To stop you from killing yourself!" he said.

Snape looked at the note and realised.

"Oh," he said.

"Snape, I don't want you to kill yourself!" said Harry.

Snape sighed at this. "Why?" he asked. "It would make this guilt go away."

"But it will take you out of your daughter's life before she even has a chance to be born yet," said Harry, he was really showing how much this was scaring him. "Severus, I want your daughter to know you, she deserves that. Just like Draco's son deserves to know his paternal dad."

Snape really stared at the seventeen-year-old. "But I raped you. I cannot have my child thinking that I'm …"

"She won't," said Harry, "Severus none of this was your fault, nor was it Draco's fault that he became possessive. I'm not angry at either one of you; I'm pissed off at Lucius Malfoy for doing this. You shouldn't have to live with the guilt of something you couldn't control.

"As for the other people, I had to live with that the day I stepped foot in this world, I had to learn to deal with it. I know the truth, so do you and Draco and those who matter. Please, Severus, just step away from the window."

Snape stepped away, and when he did, Harry couldn't help it, his arms found themselves wrapped around the Professor's waist, taking Snape by surprise.

"And by the way, I was actually thinking of whether to have the first year students brew up a simple wart curing potion or a very easy potion that helps people get a goodnights sleep," said Snape, when Harry pulled away. "So if you think that I shouldn't be having them make the potions, what do you suggest?"

Harry didn't know how to answer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Take care, Calypphire.


	9. Hate, Love & Letting Go

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Potter's Wifey, Sarahamanda, Sailor Hecate, Rock Life Dude, Destiny Entwinements, Celestialuna and Samgurlalways for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Hate, Love & Letting Go

Draco was walking down the hall, away from the library, which was where he had just been. His bag was on his shoulder, he was thinking over the homework that he has yet to get started on for Professor Sprout. He was so swept up in his thinking that he didn't seem to have noticed Ron Weasley coming up in the opposite direction.

"Detention, Malfoy," he said, snapping Draco from his thoughts.

"What for?" Draco asked, frowning.

"For not having your shirt tucked in," said Ron.

Draco shook his head. "I haven't any time for this," he said, and went to try and pass Ron, only to be blocked.

"Where are you going?" Ron questioned.

"Away from you," said Draco, taking a step to the left.

Ron blocked his way again. "Why? You tainted my friend! You impregnated him with your Slytherin filth and do you expect me to just forgive you for that!"

"If you really are Harry's friend you wouldn't have said what you said on his birthday," said Draco, "Now let me through!"

Once again Ron didn't.

"Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, what are you doing?" asked the voice of Remus Lupin.

"Weasley threatened detention because of something as pathetic as not having my shirt tucked in. The real reason is because he's probably pissed at me because I was with Harry," said Draco.

Remus looked at Ron. "Dumbledore gave you the title of Head Boy because he thought you were responsible enough to have it. But I can see that you're trying to abuse that power by trying to get at the people who you believe deserves nothing more than punishment for reasons you just cannot accept."

Ron couldn't hold back his look of hate.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take five points from Slytherin, because of the swearing Draco," said Remus, "But I am not letting you off the hook, Ron. You're still a student here, even with the badge on your chest. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor, for trying to abuse your power. That's just a warning. If I catch you trying to abuse that position again to get at Draco, I'm going to have to report to the Headmaster."

"Yes, sir," said Ron, with hate in his tone.

"Now, Draco I believe you should continue going wherever it is you're going and Ron, you go the opposite," said Remus.

Ron gave a final glare at Draco and walked away with a bit of speed. Draco looked at Remus.

"Thank you, sir," he said, before making his way towards the direction he was headed before.



Snape needed to clear his head, after Harry's belief that he was going to make an attempt to take his own life, it made him wonder. Harry cared enough to rush and stop him when he actually thought that Snape was going to jump out of the Owlery window.

Now the seventeen-year-old was sitting on his couch in his quarters, mainly because Harry wanted to make sure that Snape was going to be okay and not do anything stupid when he walks out the door.

"I ask you not to speak of this to anyone," said Snape, "Please."

"Professor, you can't dwell in this," said Harry.

"Can't I?" said Snape, looking at Harry with a look as if to question what Harry said. "I've done many things in my past that I have regretted doing. I've killed people, I've been this person where people loathe me and I didn't have an ounce of real care, because I knew what I was. But after all of what has happened because of some man's wish to make you suffer, I've been trying to figure out why this had to even happen at all."

"Professor, I think you really need to see someone," said Harry, "Get help, if not for yourself, then for your child's sake. I know that you do want to know this child, Severus, and I want you to. But you really need to get the help you need to help yourself out, before it consumes you to a point where …"

Snape noted that Harry had trailed off, not wanting to say the rest, knowing what the rest was to be said.

"It amazes me to think that once upon a time ago, we never once given the other an ounce of care, only that I loathed you for being your father's son," said Snape, "Yet, here we are, being civil towards each other and you pregnant with my child, as well as Draco's."

"Who would have thought?" said Harry.



Ron's attempts weren't deterred. Throughout the next entire week of school, he kept trying to get Draco into detention, he almost succeeded when Draco did a quick spell in the hallways between classes, and he was simply trying to fix up his bag and was having trouble with the clip. When he used his wand, Ron gave a smug look and said that he was going to go to detention.

But McGonagall didn't agree that something as minor as Draco's quick fix with his bag was needed to be served with a detention. Ron was not happy. However, his attempts didn't go unheard, Draco informing Harry what is going on. Harry waited until Ron was in their dormitory that night and had crawled into bed. Harry counted and got to six when;

"AAAHHH!"

Ron had sprung out of bed and saw that his sheets were all covered with syrup. He turned and looked at Harry, who had a 'serves you right' expression on his face.

"You, you did this?" Ron shouted, pointing at his bed.

"That's for your stupidity of trying to get Draco into detention because you can't handle the fact that we were lovers," said Harry.

"I'm going to get you for this!"

"How? You can't harm me," said Harry, "If you tried, you'd be in a serious world of pain, because if you harm me, you harm my children."

"But at least it'll hopefully get rid of that Slytherin crap that is forming inside you! You're a Gryffindor, Harry! How could you go so low?"

Harry couldn't keep it any longer. "For your information, the Sorting Hat was actually going to put me in Slytherin House when we were being sorted. I asked it not to because I thought the Hat was making a mistake. But I am starting to think that it was probably about to make the right choice!"

Ron stared at him with anger within his eyes.

"Oh and another question, why aren't you down in your private common room?" Harry then asked.

Ron chose not to answer; instead, he just grabbed a towel from his trunk and a fresh set of pyjamas and went to have a shower.

"Perhaps I should!" he then said, before leaving.



More days had gone past and October had come into play. Because of Harry's condition, he gave up his position as Seeker to Ginny, just until he is able to get on a broom again that is, but right now; it was far too dangerous for him to do so.

"Shouldn't you be giving up your Captaincy?" Ron asked, when Harry had told Ginny and the rest of the team what was happening.

"I'm only out of the game for until February," said Harry, "Meaning I can kick you off the team if I wanted to. But why should I do that for? That wouldn't be very sportsmanlike of me, just because the Keeper still has little confidence in himself and thinks that I should just quit the game all together."

Ginny had come to terms of accepting Harry's decisions, so turned on Ron herself;

"Ron, will you stop being such a jerk and grow up?!"

Ron didn't respond.



The first trip to Hogsmeade had arrived. Harry wasn't much up to really going, but Draco really wanted to get out of the castle for a while.

"I'll bring you back something from Honeydukes!" he said to Harry, before going with Goyle and Blaise.

Harry wound up finding himself wandering the hallways of the school. That was until he reached the Room of Requirements, where he slipped on in. As always it was just the way he and Draco – and Snape – had always pictured it. A large four-posted bed with satin and silk sheets, which turns into soft cotton, wool and flannel when it comes to the much, much colder months. There were always mugs of drink and trays of foods suited to their tastebuds. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace and the sense of comfort rose in Harry, as he went and sat on the bed. He had been feeling quite heavy lately and he knew that near the start of November or just halfway, he would be going into the third trimester. It was then, when Harry would be able to see his twins for the first time whilst they're still inside him.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in here," said a voice from the far corner near the door.

Harry turned around and saw Snape sitting in the armchair.

"Nor was I," said Harry.

"Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" asked Snape, standing up and moving over.

"I just didn't feel quite up to it," said Harry, "So I thought I'd come here instead."

Snape sat next to Harry.

"Probably to come and think," he figured.

"Pretty much," said Harry.

"Telling you one thing, you look a little more 'radiant' as they seem to say to pregnant women. Don't know what term is used for a man," said Snape.

"Well, I only found out that Wizards can become pregnant the day I found out I was pregnant, so I can't really help you there," said Harry, shaking his head a little, and then looking at Snape. "I was more on the lines of trying to think of what is to happen when the babies are born. Also, who I'm meant to be with."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"What I mean is that I unsure of how I feel for Draco anymore or you," said Harry, he couldn't help but be honest. "Before this past summer, everything was absolutely clear to me, and then everything has just gone haywire."

"Harry, what do you feel when you're around Draco?"

"Nervous," said Harry, "Unsure. The day I found out I was pregnant I was afraid of him. I was even a little nervous just being around him. But I really liked being with him."

"Did the relationship feel right to you?" Snape asked.

"Truthfully, I wanted it to feel right," said Harry, "But deep down, I just didn't know. But there were moments, when I was with him, that I felt absolutely safe and very sure that he was for me, pretty much the way I am feeling right now with you and -"

Harry stopped and it clicked. "Those moments when … they had to have been with you!"

Snape didn't say anything, just looked down to the floor. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Because there were only ever two people who I slept with and I guess in a way I somehow knew I felt comfortable when you were in the room, even though I thought it was Draco."

"And what is Draco going to think when he hears of you speaking like this?" Snape asked.

"Even though Draco still will have feelings for me and me for him, I guess we somehow actually knew that the relationship wasn't going to work. Even without what has happened," said Harry.

Harry got Snape to look at him. Their eyes connected, knowing full well that Snape was able to see what Harry was thinking. Slowly, Harry moved forwards, as did Snape and their lips united. They pulled away and seconds later their lips were back together again for a little longer, before parting again.

"Is this really how you feel?" Snape quietly asked.

"It is," said Harry.

"But what of Draco?"

"I'll talk to him."

"You better," said Snape, "Don't want to catch him off guard again."

"He'll understand," Harry assured.



Harry waited until Draco was back from Hogsmeade before asking to talk to him in private.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked when they moved to an empty classroom.

"I don't know if there is anything wrong exactly," said Harry, "It's just that …"

There was a pause for a moment. Draco raised his eyebrows, waiting for Harry to speak.

"Draco, I'm in love with Severus!" Harry blurted out.

He lowered his eyes; he couldn't bear to look at Draco's face, expecting it to be full of anger and hate.

"I've been wondering when you were going to finally admit to it," said Draco.

Harry quickly lifted his gaze and looked at him with surprise. Sure there was a slight hint of hurt in Draco, but it was also full of knowing.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I'm not stupid, Harry, I can see things for what they are," said Draco. "I've known for a long while that you weren't comfortable with me. Sure the love making was great and admittedly you did have feelings for me. But I knew how you were feeling, Harry. It's a shame that it took until all that has happened to finally get you to realise that."

Harry couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt, only to have Draco place his hand on his shoulder.

"I guess now is the best time to tell you that you're not the only one looking at someone else," he said.

Harry was a little surprised. "I'm not?"

"Blaise and I have talking to each other about our feelings for quite some time, only we didn't dare go off together, as I was with you."

"And is Blaise … okay with me being … you know … pregnant with your son?"

"He knows and accepts it. He knows that you will probably wind up being in his life more than him," said Draco.

"But he's your son, too, Draco," said Harry, "I can't just keep him away from you."

"I know, just like I can't keep Severus's daughter from him," said Draco. "All will be sorted out, Harry."

* * *

Sorry to all readers who were hoping for it to be a Draco-Harry reunited, but I just went with instinct. This was a first attempt in trying to make a Draco and Harry fiction, so that means there would, hopefully, be others. If anyone has ideas on how to make a Draco-Harry fiction work, I'm all ears … well, more eyes than ears, being that I have to read the ideas.

Sorry that the chapter was a bit short, I will try and make the next one a little longer. Please take care, sign Calypphire.


	10. The Twins

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate, Destiny Entwinements, Sarahamanda, Disgruntled Fairly, Potter's Wifey and Vampiric She Wolf for your reviews.

Disgruntled fairly, liking your suggestions. I just have to figure out how to get them to work.

Seen the Order of the Phoenix, it was good, could have been a lot better though.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Twins

Days past and so did the weeks. The first Quidditch match had come and gone Gryffindor had just narrowly beat Slytherin by five points, resulting in Draco having to pay a gallon to Harry for his loss in bet.

"Just so you, when my boy is sorted into Slytherin, he's going to be a great Seeker," he said to Harry.

"Slytherin?" Harry questioned, with amusement, "How do you know that he'll be in Slytherin?"

"I just know," said Draco, even though, clearly, he didn't, he was just assuming.

Harry simply shook his head a little.



December and Harry was well and truly feeling the pregnancy and he was glad to have finally gotten away from Hogwarts come the holidays. He was staying at Sirius's home until January, where it was agreed that Harry would be staying with Severus.

Christmas had come and the Weasleys insisted that Harry were to come to the Burrow to celebrate, so should Sirius. Harry was delighted to see Fred and George again.

"See that you're putting on weight there, mate," said George.

Harry smiled.

What Harry wasn't expecting was to see Severus and Draco at the Burrow either.

"Molly insisted that we attend," Severus told Harry later on, "She wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Beats having Christmas alone," said Harry, grinning.

Severus had to agree.



Finally January arrived and, even though Harry wanted to stay with Severus, he just wasn't up to moving.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

Severus shook his head, he understood.

Then, on the fourteenth, five days after Severus's birthday, Harry woke to the feeling of very, very sharp pains. He sat up and flicked on the light, shutting his eyes quickly due to the hurt the light brought to his eyes for a few seconds. His teeth gritted, feeling the pains again, they were in his abdomen and he was also feeling a stretching sensation around his manhood.

"Harry?" he heard the voice of his Godfather.

Harry couldn't quite answer, as Sirius walked in. "Are you all right?"

"Pain," Harry replied, with a grumble.

"What kind?"

"Stretching pain and just very sharp pains in the gut," said Harry.

"Great, I'll alert Severus and Draco," said Sirius, "But first, let's get you to the hospital."

"You mean St Mungo's?" asked Harry.

"What other wizard hospital's are there?" asked Sirius.

Harry didn't answer.

With Sirius's help, Harry soon found himself in St Mungo's and was on the birthing table being instructed to push. Severus and Draco were present; Sirius, Remus and Blaise chose to stay out of the room.

"That's it … nearly there Harry …" said Healer Walcott. "One more …"

Harry then heard the first cries of his first born.

"It's a boy," said the Healer.

Harry saw him and he was placed on Harry's stomach. The tiny being was letting a nice loud cry from on top of his lungs. Draco cut the umbilical cord and shortly after, the newborn was taken to be weighed and measured, while Harry was to start pushing yet again.

"It's a girl," said the Healer.

Harry was exhausted; Severus was the one to cut the cord.



They were just how he pictured them to be, even when he saw them for the first time whilst having an ultrasound, he knew. Harry gazed upon his son, he saw that he had inherited Draco's blond hair, which surprised both Draco and Harry, as they were expecting for his hair to be black. When their son opened his eyes, they saw that he had had green eyes, just like Harry. Then he gazed upon his new daughter, she had black hair, just like Severus and Harry had suspected it to be, she too had inherited Harry's green eyes, but they could see she was going to look more like Severus than Harry, minus the nose, which looked quite small and cute, like her brother's.

Draco carefully took their son and held him carefully in his arms.

"So what are we to address them as?" Sirius asked.

"James Damien," said Draco, not taking his eyes off this tiny person.

Sirius was a little surprised to hear that. "As in, after James?" he asked, looking from Draco to Harry.

"Yes," said Harry, "Draco did like the name Damien, when I found out that it was my dad's middle name, we agreed that it would be used."

Sirius was touched by it; he really was, especially when it was a Slytherin who agreed to it.

"And what of your daughter?" he asked.

"Katherine Eileen," said Harry.

"Where does that naming come from?" Blaise asked, watching from his seat in the corner.

"Eileen is my mother's first name," said Severus.

"While Katherine was Lily's middle name," Sirius quietly muttered.

"James and Katherine," said Harry, with pride.

"Kathy for short, I presume?" Remus asked.

"Of course," said Harry.



When it came almost time for Hogwarts to recommence, a private set of quarters were made for Harry and Draco, so they would be able to be close to their son. Snape was also going to be staying in the quarters, being that it was his own quarters that had been expanded.

"This will do nicely, I hope," said Severus, showing them the nursery.

There were two cots, one on each side of the room, two change tables, two comfortable armchairs and a wardrobe with clothing in it. Harry was holding Katherine, and was impressed, especially with the colour scheming. Instead of just the typical blue and pink and yellow, there were other colours instead.

James's cot was of light green and white, with thin gold lining around the edges, while Katherine's was of a soft violet and white with black around the edges. The walls weren't really decorated, but what there were nice soft pastel colours to make the room appear and feel warm and welcoming.

"You did this?" Draco asked.

"I did," said Severus, "This is the first time I've ever done anything for a child in my life, so I'm kind of hoping that it's enough."

"Its fine, Severus," Harry assured.

Severus was glad to hear it.



He opened his eyes to the sound of wails coming from the room next door. Knowing that it was one of the twins, he got up out of bed and went to the twins' room, flicking on the light as he did so.

"James," he said, "You're going to wake your sister up, mate."

Harry picked his son up and held him. James wasn't quieting down; Harry checked his nappy, it was changed, but it didn't stop James from crying. Harry took his son out of the room, so is to try and stop him from waking Katherine up.

"Is everything all right?" asked a voice.

It was Draco; he too had heard the cries.

"Our young son almost woke Kathy up," said Harry. "I was just seeing if he needed something to eat."

Draco went over and took James to free Harry's hands. Almost immediately James's cries dimmed down dramatically. Harry got the bottle ready, but when Draco went to pass James back, only to have his cries go a little louder.

"I think you better feed him!" Harry quickly said, giving their son back to Draco, where the baby boy went quiet.

This wasn't the first time James has done this, for some reason he is quiet whenever Draco holds him, but he gets louder and more distressed, making Harry feel as if he was doing something wrong and it hurt. Kathy didn't have a problem when Harry, Severus _or_ Draco were holding her, but with James, he seemed only attached to Draco and Draco alone. Harry wanted nothing more than to bond with his son the way Draco was able to do, but how can he do that when James doesn't want to.

This went on for about a week, James was able to be quiet for Madam Pomfrey when he and Kathy were in her care when Harry and Draco were in classes and Severus was teaching.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked Sirius via the fireplace, using the Floo network to talk to him.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Harry," said Sirius, he gave a kind smile. "You were exactly the same when you were born. You wanted your father and only your father, the only time you were ever content when being with your mother was when you needed to be fed. Don't be disheartened by it Harry, you did become rather attached to your mother the way you were with your father in the short time you had been with them. I think your son will probably be the same."

"Great, that makes me feel loads better," said Harry, glumly.

"Give him time, Harry, you'll have many years to get to know your children," said Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius," said Harry.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short, I'm having serious issues with a thing called Writer's Block. Ideas might be nice on how to continue this fiction. 


	11. Action & Reaction

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to all you have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Action & Reaction

"I think…" Harry went to say, "I think that when school is over you and Blaise will take James and raise him."

It was the month of April, the twins were now three months of age and it was getting closer to the end of year exams.

Draco looked at Harry with surprise. "What?" he replied, "Why?"

"Because I believe it is best," said Harry.

"I am not going to have Kathy and James separated," said Draco.

"We're not going to separate them to a point that they won't see each other. It just…it's just best if you had James for you and Blaise to raise and Severus and I raise Kathy," Harry explained.

"Does Severus even know of this?" Draco asked.

"He does," said Harry, "He will see James as his own whenever the twins are together, but I just want what is best for him."

"Harry, I refuse to separate James from his sister, they have a right to know that they are brother and sister, even if they are going under different names," said Draco.

"I know," said Harry, a little uneasy about the way Draco was making him feel about this. "It's not an easy decision to make, Draco."

"I am not raising James away from Kathy," said Draco, "It's plain and simple."

"But -"

"No buts," said Draco.

Harry knew that Draco was done on the subject.



Ron saw Draco walking opposite to him and deliberately made it so that he knocked into the Slytherin.

"What was that for?" Draco questioned, as he stepped back a little, due to the push being a little hard.

Ron just glared at him. "Noticed that we have seen the Slytherin produced scum in anyone's arms. What's the matter, too damned ugly and disgusting to show?"

Draco couldn't contain it, a collided with Ron's face, followed with a smooth blow to the gut, causing Ron to stumble back.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Draco punched me for no good reason, Professor," said Ron.

"That's a lie!" Draco spat, "That's a damned lie! He insulted my son and his sister."

"Be that as it may, Mr Malfoy, I'm afraid that punching a student, even if he did deserve it, is a serious offence," said McGonagall, "I'm afraid detention will need to be served."

Draco was stunned at this. "But, Professor!" he tried to protest.

"Please be in my office straight after dinner," said McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor," said Draco, trying not to look so hateful.

"And you, Mr Weasley, I'm afraid that because of your acts in provoking a student is going to cost you," said McGonagall, "I will be speaking to the Headmaster and he will decide whether you should step down as Head Boy."

Ron would have given a piercing look if it wasn't for McGonagall's very own stern expression.



Harry found Ron not long afterwards, Draco had told him what had happened.

"You," he spoke strongly at the redhead, "You are a real foul git do you know that?"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "And I care what you think because …?"

"You deserved the punch Draco gave to you," said Harry, "I kind of wished he did more to you."

"Do you now?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Well, the next time I see him, I'll just have to say that those babies of yours are even dirtier than the crap that goes down the toilets!"

Harry contained himself, but he really wanted to pound the person he once called friend.

"Stay away from Draco, Severus and my children," Harry warned. "Or I won't restrain my actions."

"Why would I want to go any where near them for?" Ron questioned. "I wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole!"

"Then it won't be a problem for you," said Harry, as he turned away.



But Ron just couldn't help himself. He somehow managed to find the entryway to Snape's quarters and after a few times of guessing the password, found the right one, which was 'Salazar' of all things. He walked inside and found himself inside a wide living area.

"Whoa!" he muttered to himself.

His heart almost leapt from his chest, when he was Severus Snape sitting on the couch. Ron saw that the Professor hadn't seen him, his back was towards him. The intruder also saw Snape holding a baby girl. Snape was feeding Katherine and if Ron wasn't mistaken, he was hearing a song being sung softly.

"Young one, I will forever protect you. Young one, no matter what you do. I treasure you more than a pretty gem. See you more than a flower on a stem. Forever in my heart, that is where you are. I love you, my darling Katherine."

Ron had to admit, he didn't have a bad singing voice. He quietly snuck through, without being noticed, into the nursery. Lying down in his cot, James was napping soundlessly. Ron crept forwards and peered down upon the sleeping infant and examined the fine blond hair around the head, even his tiny eyebrows were blond. His skin pale, his pale pink lips pressed together as he slept and his tiny chest going up and down.

Quietly, Ron reached his hand down and covered the baby boy's mouth and nose, preventing any breathing. His grip became tighter and tighter, the baby was having trouble breathing, but couldn't struggle, he didn't know how -

"_**What are you doing?!**_"

Ron jumped and whirled around to see Severus Snape with rage.

"Get away from him!" he sneered, flicking his wand at Ron, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Ron fell to the ground with a heavy blow, Severus hurried over to place Katherine in her cot and went over to James to pick him up; he had to know if he was breathing. He wasn't feeling anything. He turned to Ron.

"I hope you haven't committed murder!" he snarled, before going back over to Katherine to scoop her up and used the fireplace to get to the Hospital Wing.

"Severus?" said Pomfrey, "What is wrong?"

"Weasley … he tried to … James isn't breathing!" Snape was finding it hard to speak; he was full of anger and fear.

Pomfrey took James from Severus and placed him on the closest bed and started examining him.

"He's breathing, but only just," said Pomfrey, "I think you better notify Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter of this."

"Mind if I keep Kathy here?" Severus asked.

Pomfrey flicked her wand and a small crib appeared not far from the bed, allowing Severus to place the baby girl into it and hurry off to find Harry and Draco. He found them in the Great Hall, sitting together, with Hermione, Ginny and Blaise.

"Professor, what is it?" Hermione asked, seeing the look on the Professor's face.

"Potter, Malfoy, follow me at once," he said.

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment before following him out of the Great Hall.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Draco asked.

"Ronald Weasley, that's what's wrong!" Severus couldn't hold it in, "He tried to suffocate James!"

They reached the Hospital Wing, Pomfrey saw them.

"Is he all right?" Draco asked straight out.

"He will be," said Pomfrey, gesturing over to a crib where James was lying in. "He's not in danger. But I would like to keep him here, just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, "And to you too, Severus, if you hadn't of been there…"

"I just like to know how he managed to find the quarters and get in," said Draco. "Harry, where are you going?"

Harry was out the door and he ran until he found him, walking along the dungeon passageways not far from the quarters. Ron was practically spear tackled, as he found himself held up against the wall and a fist colliding with his jaw.

"_**Why?**_" Harry roared, "Why, Ron, _why?_ You could have killed him, you **bastard**!"

Harry's fist connected with Ron's side, getting him in the kidney. Ron wanted to lean forwards, but Harry prevented him.

"He's not worth living," Ron croaked.

Harry was horrified at these words. Anger took him over, as he grabbed Ron's shirt in to large grasps and threw him, hard, to the side. Ron landed on the floor in a heap.

"If you come any where near my children again, I will kill you!" Harry promised, as he turned and left the injured Ron on the ground, not bothering to see if he was all right.



Because of Ron's actions, there was little choice but to expel the youngest Weasley boy. Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family were shocked and utterly disgusted and it wasn't even twelve hours before Ron disappeared for good.

"I'm so sorry for my brother's actions, Harry," said Ginny; she truly was feeling as though she was responsible.

"Do not blame yourself," said Harry, "You didn't know what Ron was going to do."

"But I should have paid more attention to him," said Ginny.

"Ginny," said Harry, "Ron was going since the day he found out about my pregnancy with the twins. I'm astounded that he would even do this sort of thing, but you cannot hold yourself accountable for something none of us had predicted."

"Personally I want to take the bastard out back and give him a few rounds some spells I'm sure he'll never want to encounter," said Draco. "Severus is pretty much feeling somewhat guilty that the idiot had even been able to get in without being detected."

"That's what surprises me actually," said Hermione, "I thought the place was secured."

"So did Severus," said Draco. "But because of this, Severus has been doing some major upgrading in security of the place, only certain people are allowed to know the password and it will change after every three days for until the school year finishes. He's afraid what happened to James will happen again."

"No thanks to Ron," said Harry, grudgingly.

"At least your son is safe," said Hermione, trying to bring in a little positive view.

"Luckily," said Draco.



Draco, Harry and Severus were all in the quarters, the twins were both down in their cots sleeping.

"There is still a little bruising around his mouth," said Draco, sitting down on the floor, back to the fireplace.

"The stuff the nurse gave us is working then," said Harry.

"I still want Weasley to pay," said Draco, "Tried to hurt our son!"

"I gave him a fair number of bruising down in the dungeon," said Harry, "I wanted to do more, but I couldn't…I just wanted to get back to James."

"This is why I won't have the twins raised separately," said Draco, "I'd rather they know each other as brother and sister and be raised that way, also why I don't ever want to leave the twins alone, ever."

"The twins will need to grow to be independent beings, Draco," said Severus.

"But you saw what happened," Draco cried.

"I know, Draco," said Severus, "But the children will grow up and they will not wish to be mollycoddled. I am aware of what happened with Weasley's attempts to hurt James, but I will not become overprotective to a point where a child cannot fend for themselves. I'd rather not have the world shielded from my daughter. I can only assume you're the same with your son."

"You may not be the one for being too overprotective, but I am, this is my son, we're talking about!"

"Ron could have easily done the same to Kathy," Harry pointed out. "But I don't want our son to not know how to defend himself because his paternal doesn't want him to know about the world."

"I didn't say I didn't want our son to know about the world!" said Draco in defence. Well, it was the truth. "I just don't want a repeat of what happened."

"Do you think I do?" Harry replied, "I thought Ronald Weasley was a friend to me! I trusted him so much and to find that he didn't want to know me after finding out my association with you two and doing anything and everything to 'make you pay' for what you did to me, it has gutted me more than you can imagine."

"At least you know who your true friends are," said Severus.

Harry nodded, that was true, he was glad to know it too.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the wait, there is still the unfortunate case of writer's block. There is also a strong case of having this fiction being placed into having a part 2.

Soon the writing will be placed on the backseat as my assignments will start to become my number one priority and I really want to pass this semester, anyone who is in a school or study like position will know what it's like.

Until then, take care, Calypphire.


	12. Bonds & Deals

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry for the delay. But we all know how life can get in the way of things. Unfortunately this chapter is actually quite short.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Bonds & Deals

The final days of school were closer now than ever before. The exams had come and gone and there had been no more threats upon the twins' lives. James and Katherine were thriving, both have now started to try and roll on to their stomachs. It will be at least another month before they would be sitting up and crawling.

"One week to go," said Draco. He was quite happy about it.

"Don't get too relaxed," said Harry, "We will be working towards getting jobs after this."

Draco gave him a slight look, kind of like telling him to not spoil his fun.

"So what are you planning on doing once you have left?" Severus asked.

"Hopefully pursue my wish to be an Auror," said Harry.

"Still surprised that we even need them," said Draco.

"Well, considering that there are still dangerous witches and wizards out there," Harry pointed out, "Your father being one of them."

Draco took that into account.



Finally, the school year had finished. Harry and Draco were now graduates, along with their peers. To celebrate Mr and Mrs Weasley invited Harry, Hermione and Draco around to the Burrow.

"You're still part of the family," Mr Weasley quietly told Harry when they were alone.

Harry felt a little uplifted to know that.

Severus had also arrived, as well as Blaise and, of course, Sirius and Remus – who could forget them?

As usual, Mrs Weasley wasn't going to take no for an answer and it seems like the Weasleys, all but one of which they'd rather not talk about. But later on Severus pulled Harry aside, wanting to speak to him in private.

"Congratulations, on finally getting through," he first said to the young wizard.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry.

"Harry, we're adults now, no longer in school," Severus reminded him.

Harry's cheeks when a little pink. "Habit," he said.

"But there is a more pressing matter I must discuss with you," said Severus.

Harry leaned against the tree they were beside and gave his full attention to the older wizard.

"What is it?" he asked.

Severus thought of what he was going to say. "I know I haven't been the easiest man to be around," he began. "But we somehow manage to get around that. Even though I wish the events that led to us even being closer together never happened, in a small way…I'm a little glad they did."

Harry could understand why. Severus still feels guilty about fooling Harry, even if it wasn't of his own accord, but after they had officially kissed on that day in the Room of Requirements, as Harry and Severus, they've been growing steadily more and more closer.

"Harry, I've never felt this way about anyone for a very, very long time," said Severus, "and…" he paused, unsure whether to go on.

"Severus, you can tell me," said Harry.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Severus inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled it, "Harry, will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

Harry was quite surprised by it. However, the answer didn't need to be thought out.

"Yes, I will," he said.

Severus stepped a little closer and Harry placed his hand on his fiancé's hips and they moved in, until their lips were upon each other's. Severus held Harry close, not wanting to let go. They pulled their lips away and Severus whispered "I love you" in Harry's ear.

In the distance Sirius and Remus couldn't help but notice.

"So, who's going to be the one walking up the aisle, Harry or Severus?" Sirius simply asked Remus.

"Don't know," said Remus.

"I reckon Severus," said Sirius, swirling the wine around in his glass.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Because Severus would look stunning in a white dress," Sirius joked, taking a drink.

"Yes, but wouldn't you have to be the one to 'give him away'?" said Remus.

Sirius suddenly sprayed the mouthful of wine out and turned to give Remus a look of horror. Remus laughed at his friend and looked ahead.

"You were the one who said he should be the one to walk the aisle," he said, before taking a sip of his own champagne.



Many miles away, in a tavern somewhere in Europe, a dark blue cloaked and hooded figure had just entered. He scanned the area and spotted who he was looking for over in the far, far corner of the place. The figure made his way over.

"Surprised you even agreed to see me," spoke the person who was seated. His own black hood was shielding his face a little.

"I'm surprised that you haven't been caught yet," said the other, as he sat down opposite to the other man.

"I'm an expert in getting away with things," said the black hooded man, "You of all people should have remembered that."

"My apologies," said the blue hooded figure. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"First of all, we must and I say, _we must_, find recruits," said the black hooded figure. "For it will not be good if we didn't have an army to help us out."

"But who are we going to recruit?"

The black hooded figure gave a slither of a smile that could just be seen.

"There are a few people I know who still wish to fight for what is right for our world. Past colleagues of mine, you might call them."

"I do not know of anyone, being that you know whom I once accompanied myself with," spoke the blue hooded figure.

"Do not trouble yourself with that fact. You have chosen the right path. This will save yourself from being seen as a blood-traitor, but as a blood-saver instead," said the black hooded figure.

"But I cannot help but feel dirty by the fact that I am even related to them."

"Sadly, we are all related to blood-traitors and Mudbloods and other kinds of filth that riddles our precious heritage. That is why we must finish what the past Dark Lord had started many years ago. It will take a bit of work and may even take a few years, but we will see to it that the world is ridded from the filth that overfills it."

"I'm with you on that one, Lucius Malfoy!" said the blue hooded figure, sticking his right hand out.

"Welcome aboard, Ronald Weasley," said the black hooded figure, taking the hand and shaking on it.

End of Part One

* * *

Well, well, well, looks like dear old Ronald Weasley is eating his own words, telling Harry that he was mixing with 'scum', only to be mixing with someone who is scum. Why did Ronald make such a deal? Guess you'll have to find out when Part Two is posted.

Hope you've enjoyed. Extra sorry for the longed wait, but I do hope that it was very much worth it. Until then, do take care of yourselves, sign Calypphire.


End file.
